My Life as a Teenage Genius
by AC111
Summary: This is my life. Jimmy Neutron, 14, thinks. He has to save the town and sometimes the world on a regular basis, everyone at high school hates him, and he has to be home by 10:30 for his curfew. After something happens only Jimmy's true friends can help.
1. This is my life

**My life as a Teenage Genius**

Note: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. If I did would I be writing this fanfic about it?

" This is my life." Jimmy Neutron, 14, thinks to himself as he flies back to the city after saving the city of Retroville from a meteor…again.

Jimmy glances at his watch it reads 10:28.

" Gas planet! That stupid meteor is going to me late!" Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy lands as quietly as possible in his clubhouse/lab he looks at his watch, 10:35.

Jimmy creeps into the house quietly but he hears a familiar voice echo throughout the house.

" James Isaac Neutron! How many times have I told you your curfew is 10:30; no later." Judy Neutron, Mom, says in that kind of annoying tone of voice.

" Come on Mom the city doesn't save itself!" Jimmy says trying to argue his point.

" You know the rules, curfew first, space travel later." She says.

" So you're saying you'd rather have the city destroyed and have me on time for curfew!" Jimmy says throwing his arms up into the air.

" That's it! To your room and don't come out until I say so!" Mrs. Neutron says pointing her finger up the stairs.

" Fine!" Jimmy says angrily stomping up the stairs.

" And don't slam the door!" Mrs. Neutron yells up the stairs only to hear the door slam.

In his room Jimmy sits angrily.

" Who does she think she is setting a curfew when there are aliens and meteors and one million other things I need to do and stop." Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy settles into bed and tries to fall asleep but remains awake for several hours.

The next thing Jimmy knows he feels his Mom shaking him.

" Jimmy, wake up it's the first day of school." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Mom I'm awake." Jimmy says yawning.

" That's what you said the last four times I came in." She says.

Jimmy gets out of bed and stretches yawning.

Jimmy gets dressed and walks downstairs, Hugh, dad, sits reading the paper.

" Sugarbooger there's a toaster sale today at Toaster Shack, can go please?" He asks.

" Hugh we don't need another toaster." Mrs. Neutron says. " We have a perfectly fine one here."

" But the new 2005 models are out and they have six slots for bread and bagels." Hugh says.

" No, Hugh Beaumont Neutron we are not getting a new toaster." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Aw." Hugh moans.

" Well I gotta go." Jimmy says.

" Wait Jimmy I'll drive you." Mrs. Neutron says.

" No thanks mom." Jimmy says walking out the door.

Jimmy casually walks down the sidewalk, his backpack hanging down from his shoulders. Sheen walks up to Jimmy.

" Hey Jimmy." Sheen says.

" Oh…hey Sheen." Jimmy says looking up.

" I can't believe we have to go back to stupid school!" Sheen says.

" Aw come on Sheen, high school is a very important time, after this we'll have to become members of society and get jobs." Jimmy says.

" Yeah but I still have carrying over detentions from Jr. High." Sheen says.

Jimmy remembered that; in Jr. High Sheen got so many detentions the only reason they let him graduate because the high school agreed Sheen would make up his 20 some odd detentions.

" Yeah, remember that time you tried to get out of school by suspending yourself by strings." Jimmy says laughing.

" Be quiet. I'm surprised you're so excited after what happened over the summer." Sheen says.

Jimmy remembered that too. Something had happened that day that he'd vowed never to speak of again. Something at that party had made him bust it and make just about everyone except Sheen and Carl hate him.

" Hey guys." Carl says walking up to them.

" Hey Carl." Sheen and Jimmy say.

The bus pulls up and the three get on.

Everyone gives Jimmy a cold stare and put their backpacks next to themselves to stop Jimmy from sitting next to them. Sheen and Carl are shunned in the same manner.

The three go to the very back of the bus and sit down together.

In front of them Cindy and Libby sit. Libby has headphones over her ears.

" Hey Cindy," Jimmy says trying to catch her attention. " Good summer."

Cindy continues to read her book ignoring Jimmy.

" Hey Libby." Sheen starts to say but she holds up her hand to him in a "Talk to the hand" position.

The rest of the bus ride is he same of everyone ignoring Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl until the bus pulls up to Retroville High School and everyone gets off.

Sorry it was short. Next Chapter will be up when I don't know when.


	2. School is such a drag

Since Jimmy and the others are freshman they have to go into the gymnasium/auditorium while the others are free to roam the halls.

In the auditorium most of the freshmen have taken their seats and are talking amongst themselves. When Jimmy enters everyone stops talking and a silence falls over the auditorium.

As Jimmy walks he hears people whispering mean little comments.

" Hey isn't that Neutron, isn't he the one who busted that party over the summer." A person whispers.

" Yeah, Nick Dean got arrested at that party." Another person says.

Jimmy quietly takes his seat next to Sheen.

The principal walks up to microphone.

" Hello students I am your principal, Stephen Walker…" Mr. Walker starts to say with all the usual things.

Jimmy zones out and about 15 minutes later finds Sheen pushing him.

" Jimmy, the principal is gone, we can go." Sheen says.

" Oh, sorry Sheen." Jimmy says.

The two walk out of the auditorium.

" I don't even see why the principal in every school does that." Sheen says. " I mean it's the same thing all the time. The lies they tell you in school are the same."

" Like?" Jimmy asks.

" Like they care what we think." Sheen says. " They don't care what we think."

" Come on Sheen, don't you think you're over exaggerating a bit?" Jimmy asks.

" NO!" Sheen exclaims. " If these guys cared about what I thought then school would start at 12:30 P.M. and end at 1:00 p.m."

" Sheen…" Jimmy starts to say but is cut off by someone sticking a foot in front of his and him falling to the ground.

Jimmy hits the ground and he tastes blood in his mouth and looks up to see some person he doesn't know above.

" You're that Neutron kid." The person says. " My brother, Jim Carter got arrested because of you."

" Your Melinda Carter?!" Jimmy says in disbelief; Melinda Carter was a tough as nails girl whose brother had spent most of his teenage life in juvenile hall.

" Yeah I am." Melinda says a scowl on her face. " And I want to repay you the favor of what you did to my brother."

She holds up a fist to him.

" Hey you kids break it up!" Mrs. Carter, mother of Melinda, says breaking through the circle surrounding the two.

" You got lucky." Melinda says walking away.

" Bye Jimmy, I'm going to class for sake of my health." Sheen says walking into the classroom across the hall. Above the door a sign reads Mrs. Candora.

Jimmy looked at his schedule, Mr. Hart, Reading and Language.

" Oh." Jimmy groans.

Jimmy walks to his locker and enters his combination but the locker won't open.

" Come on open up!" Jimmy yells.

" Quiet in the halls." Mr. Hart, a man with a huge gut, a mustache and a receding hairline in an ugly purple button down shirt and pink tie, says walking up to Jimmy. " What's your name?"

" Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy says.

" Well Mr. Neutron I'm keeping my eye on you; and that's one demerit for yelling and another for being in the halls without a pass."

" But Mr. Hart the bell hasn't rung so I technically don't need a pass."

The bell rings and it sounds like something from an airport.

" Good morning students, this is Mr. Walker and welcome back to school." Mr. Walker says and continues with the regular back to school announcements.

" Now you need a pass, that's one more demerit for contradicting me." Mr. Hart says.

" Now where do you need to be?"

" Your class."

" Well Mr. Neutron bad way to start the year."

Jimmy walks towards Mr. Harts' class like he's being led to the gallows.

" Welcome Class I am Mr. Hart." Mr. Hart says writing his name on the board. " I am getting Miss Heather Carther to hand out your books now along with the years curriculum."

When Heather gets to Jimmy she tosses the book at Jimmy causing Jimmy to lose his balance and the chair Jimmy is sitting in to tip over. Jimmy lands sprawled on the floor and the whole class breaks out in laughter.

" Get up Mr. Neutron." Mr. Hart says in a cold voice.

" Mr. Hart she threw the book at me!" Jimmy exclaims.

" I said up Mr. Neutron, unless you would like detention I suggest you get up."

Mumbling Jimmy gets up and the bell rings.

" Class read the first chapter of the book and write me a 4 page, single spaced, 12 font paper summarizing it. Due tomorrow." Mr. Hart says.

Jimmy picks up his books and walks out of the room.

In the hall Jimmy meets up with Sheen and Carl.

" So Carl how was your first class?" Jimmy asks.

" Fine, yours?" Carl asks.

" Not that good. Mr. Hart hates me already." Jimmy says.

" Mine was horrible, I already got detention from Mrs. Candora." Sheen says.

" Mrs. Logan is cool, she didn't give out homework or anything." Carl says.

" Well I have Mr. Geonard for Science next." Sheen says walking away.

" I have Mrs. Candora next." Carl says walking towards the room Sheen had just come out of.

Jimmy looks at his schedule, Mrs. Rose for World History.

Jimmy starts walking when Melinda steps in front of him.

" Oh hello Melinda, you're looking nice today." Jimmy says trying to stall for time.

" Don't be a kiss ass Neutron, just take it like a man." Melinda says holding up her fist.

Jimmy flinches and covers his head.

Melinda throws her fist but as Jimmy prepares for the pain of a punch he looks up to see a girl standing between Melinda and himself.

" Leave Jimmy alone." The girl says.

" Yeah and who's gonna stop me?" Melinda asks.

" I am, duh." The girl says.

Melinda tries to punch the girl but she catches it in the palm of her hand.

The two girls start fighting and Jimmy backs away into Mr. Hart.

" Hello Mr. Neutron, fighting?" Mr. Hart asks.

" No." Jimmy says. " Does it look like I'm fighting?"

" Mocking me Mr. Neutron?" Mr. Hart asks. " I'm putting you in detention for today and tomorrow."

" Detention?!" Jimmy asks in amazement.

" Yes, and that goes for your little friends too." Mr. Hart says gesturing to Melinda and the girl who are still fighting.

Mr. Hart goes over to the two girls and pulls them apart; both have cuts, scratches, and bruises somewhere on her body.

He hands them notes to give to their parents about their detentions.

Melinda walks away and the girl walks up to Jimmy, the two start to walk down the hall.

" Why was she going to beat you up?" The girl asks.

" Because I'm me." Jimmy says in a flat voice.

" What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asks.

" I'm Jimmy Neutron, you know."

" No."

" From that party over the summer."

" I just moved here last week, I wasn't here over the summer."

" So who are you?"

" I'm Samantha, I just moved here from New York."

" Cool, you're like the only person other than my two friends who even talk to me."

" Why? What happened at the party?"

" I don't really want to talk about it."

" Okay."

" What do you have next?" Jimmy asks.

" Mrs. Rose for world history." Samantha says.

" Me too."

" Cool."

The two walk into the classroom.

" You are late Mr. Neutron as are you Miss Cruise." Mrs. Rose says looking up from over the top of her book.

" But…" Samantha starts to say but is cut off by Mrs. Rose.

" No excuses from either of you." Mrs. Rose says putting her book down. "Take your seats."

Samantha goes to her seat and sits down. Jimmy doesn't move.

" Mrs. Rose that isn't fair!" Jimmy says angrily. " We could have a legitimate reason for being late!"

" Mr. Neutron sit down, you are in my class so you will abide by my rules, so either take your seats or I'll put you in detention." Mrs. Rose says returning to her book.

Jimmy goes to his seat and sits down, a frown on his face.

" Now as I was saying to the class before Mr. Neutron and Miss Cruise interrupted me," Mrs. Rose starts to say but looks up to see a boy with brown hair in a bowl cut wearing a red polo shirt, has his hand raised. " Yes Mr. Grayson, you have a question."

" Mrs. Rose you can't stop them from telling you the reason they were late." He says.

" On the contrary Mr. Grayson, I think I can." Mrs. Rose says trying to keep a sweet tone of voice.

" But the first amendment of the United States Constitution states that Congress shall make no law prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech. That means that you can't stop the two from voicing their opinions."

" This my classroom and therefore goes by my rules!" Mrs. Rose exclaims her sweet tone of voice gone.

" But you can't do that! It violates the constitution!"

" I do not care!" Mrs. Rose says.

David a.k.a. Mr. Grayson, mumbles about how he'll get his parents lawyers on the case.

" I am putting you in detention for the week Mr. Grayson." Mrs. Rose says.

" What?! Why?!" David asks in a state of shock.

" For interrupting my class with that foolish outburst." Mrs. Rose says her voice returning to its normal bittersweet tone.

" Now turn you're books to Page one and read the first chapter." Mrs. Rose says.

Mrs. Rose gets up and hands books to Jimmy and Samantha, she then returns to her desk and starts to read her book again.

30 minutes later the bell rings and everyone gets up to leave.

In the hall David walks up to Jimmy and Samantha.

" Hi, I'm David Grayson. Who are you?" David asks.

" I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy says.

" And I'm Samantha Cruise." Samantha says.

" Well Mrs. Rose won't get away with violating the constitution, my parents have some of the best lawyers in the state." David says.

" That's great David." Samantha says.

" Yeah, I gotta go." Jimmy says walking away.

Jimmy walks towards Mrs. Candora's classroom for math.

" Hello students, my name is Mrs. Candora. I will be your math teacher." Mrs. Candora says walking up to the board.

Jimmy can barely stay awake during the class. It's hot in Mrs. Candora's classroom and Mrs. Candora seems to interested in explaining the problem she's doing on the board to turn around and see if the class was still alive.

After 40 boring minutes of this the bell rings and it's time for lunch

" Finally." Jimmy thinks. " This day has gone on forever."

At lunch Jimmy stands in line waiting and when he finally gets to the food he gets some form of mystery meat and mashed potatoes.

As Jimmy walks towards a table with David, Samantha, Carl, and Sheen are sitting at a ball of mashed potatoes comes flying at him from the back causing him to fall forward into his own tray splattering mystery meat and mashed potatoes all over his shirt.

The entire cafeteria starts to laugh, some people falling out of their seats laughing.

" Great, I'll be the kid who got nailed by mashed potatoes on the first day." Jimmy thinks trying to walk out of the cafeteria unnoticed.

Jimmy walks into the hall towards the bathroom when he bumps into Mr. Hart.

" Hello Mr. Neutron, one demerit for being in the halls without a pass." Mr. Hart says.

Jimmy walks back into the cafeteria and sits next to his friends.

" Aren't you going to get any food?" Carl asks.

" No, I'm not very hungry anymore." Jimmy says.

Well I'm ending it here. Next one will be up when I finish it. Happy 2005!


	3. Bad to Worse

After the lunch bell rings Jimmy walks to Mr. Stone's class for P.E.

" Welcome students to Physical Education. My name is Victor Stone and I will be your teacher. After today I expect you to dress in a gray shirt and sport pants for gym, if you do not you will get a demerit, after four demerits you will receive a detention. Today we will be running laps." Mr. Stone says to a bunch of aw man, and no.

" Quiet!" Mr. Stone exclaims. " Unless you'd like to run even more laps I suggest you listen to me!"

As Jimmy and the rest of the class walk outside they feel the humidity of the summer day.

" Now start running!" Mr. Stone shouts and points to the track surround by a chain link fence and two football goals on the turns of the track.

" Excuse me sir," Jimmy says. " when do we stop running?"

" When?" Mr. Stone asks. " I was going to say four laps but now you'll run until I say."

" Way to go Neutron." A voice says.

" Yeah good going Nerdbomb." Some boy who knew Jimmy at Lindbergh says.

The class begins running on the track. The heat of the day, the humidity, and no water breaks whatsoever causes many people to after fifteen minutes be panting and completely out of breath.

" Come on ladies run!" Mr. Stone yells continually.

After thirty minutes Jimmy can barely run anymore, he lose count of his laps and his mouth feels like a desert.

Distantly the bell is heard at the school.

" That was pathetic!" Mr. Stone yells as the tired boys walk away.

Jimmy walks back to the school dragging his feet he accidentally knocks into Butch looking angry.

" Oh, hi Butch, sorry." Jimmy says trying to get around Butch but Butch keeps blocking his path.

" Let me tell you something Neutron." Butch says grabbing Jimmy by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. " If you ever do that again you'll end up looking like an egg without a shell."

" Um okay Butch could you let me down?" Jimmy asks.

" But Neutron don't you want a back to school black eye?" Butch asks holding up a fist.

" Break it up ladies!" Mr. Stone yells running up to the two.

Butch drops Jimmy and walks away.

" Are you okay son?" Mr. Stone asks extending a hand to help him off the ground.

" Yeah, maybe a scratch or two." Jimmy says.

" Good." Mr. Stone says walking away.

Jimmy walks into the school and looks at his schedule, Mrs. Geonard for science and then Mrs. Johnson for French.

" Oh yeah and that detention." Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy meets Samantha walking towards the stairs.

" Hey Jimmy, how were your 4th and 5th hours?" Samantha asks.

" Hi Samantha, not that good." Jimmy says.

" Why?" Samantha asks.

" Because, Mrs. Candora is boring as hell and P.E. isn't exactly my best subject." Jimmy says.

" Who do you have next?" Samantha asks.

" Mrs. Geonard." Jimmy says.

" Me too." Samantha says.

The two walk down the crowded stairs and towards Mrs. Geonard's class.

The room has about twelve tables that seat two people and six desks that seat one.

In front of the class a lady in her mid thirties sits on a stool in front of the class.

After the bell rings Mrs. Geonard gets up and starts to speak in a dreary voice.

" Hello students, I will be your science teacher. Today we will be reviewing science facts."

She starts to pass out a sheet of paper.

" This sheet tests what you should've learned last year, if you don't know a question then skip it. This will be due at the end of the hour." Mrs. Geonard says.

The class goes to work. The scratching of pencils fills the room. Some people look stumped.

Mrs. Geonard sits at her desk writing at her desk.

Jimmy looks at the sheet; it has questions like " Name the three states of matter" and " Name the nine planets and one or more of their moons" Jimmy breezes through it.

Jimmy pulls out a book and starts to read.

All around Jimmy pencils scratch and the clock ticks.

The clock reads 2:00 p.m.

" Only fourteen minutes left." Jimmy thinks to himself.

Fourteen minutes later the bell rings and Jimmy marks his page and closes the book.

Many students look nervous as they give their tests to Mrs. Geonard at the door but Jimmy turns it in with confidence.

Jimmy walks upstairs to the room next to the room next to the stairs.

Mrs. Johnson is a woman with blond hair, wearing a white polo shirt and tan pants she stands at the front of the class.

Jimmy walks in and takes a desk near the back. Several more people walk in and once the bell rings Mrs. Johnson begins to speak.

"Bonjour les étudiantes, mon nom est Mme Johnson. Bienvenue au Français deux." She says.

Everyone stares at her.

"Je vais seulement parler français cette année." She says to them.

" She's only speaking French for the entire year." Jimmy thinks.

Mrs. Johnson writes a sentence on the board.

" Essayez de traduire cette phrase." She says.

" What?" Some girl asks.

" She wants us to try to translate the sentence." Another boy says.

The sentence reads " La fille est belle. Elle des yeux sont bleue, ses cheveux sont bruns, elle porte un t-shirt et des jeans."

By the end of the class all that they have translated is " The girl is beautiful. Her eyes."

The bell rings and everyone goes for the door.

Jimmy walks towards Mr. Hart's room for his detention.

In Mr. Hart's room Jimmy sees Mr. Hart at his desk.

" Mr. Neutron very nice to see you. Sit down." Mr. Hart says.

Jimmy sits in one of the four desks lined in a row.

Samantha walks into the room.

" Miss Cruise how nice of you to join us. Please take a seat." Mr. Hart says to Samantha.

Samantha sits next to Jimmy but Mr. Hart's voice cuts through the air like a knife.

" Oh no, not there, over there." Mr. Hart says pointing to the desk on the opposite end of where Jimmy is sitting.

Samantha is about to argue but Jimmy gives her a " shut and move" look.

Samantha moves over and takes out a book.

" No Miss Cruise, you don't read here." Mr. Hart says.

" Then what am I supposed to do?" Samantha asks.

" Nothing except maybe homework." Mr. Hart says.

David walks in.

He sits down next to Samantha and sits quietly.

Melinda walks in about fifteen minutes later.

" Miss Carter how nice of you to join us." Mr. Hart says.

Melinda doesn't say anything as she sits down next to Jimmy.

" You're dead Neutron." Melinda whispers.

Jimmy gulps.

" Now that you are all here you will sit for the hour and either do your homework or do nothing." Mr. Hart says picking up the newspaper

Jimmy sits nervously; his eyes go so fast in every direction they could make your head spin.

On one side of him is Melinda smiling and filing her nails into even sharper points.

On another side is David writing something underneath his desk.

Jimmy stares at the ceiling above; a fly buzzes flying in circles.

Samantha turns her head to look at the wall behind her, Jimmy notices that her bounces slightly when she moves her head.

Jimmy looks at his watch 3:03; it'd only been three minutes.

Jimmy takes out his homework and starts to do it for math.

After Jimmy's homework is done he checks his watch 3:15.

" Could this go any slower?" Jimmy thinks to himself.

Melinda continues to smile an evil smile on the right of Jimmy. Jimmy takes out his world history book but instantly puts it back in thinking of that Mrs. Rose, she was the whole reason David was here, and it was Melinda and Mr. Hart's fault that ever happened, but it all led back to Jimmy and that night.

" No, can't think about that." Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy lies his head down on the desk deep in thought.

" I can't stop thinking about it. What had happened that night?" Jimmy thinks.

As Jimmy starts to think more about it he hears a newspaper slam against his desk.

" Mr. Neutron, this is not sleeping hour!" Mr. Hart yells.

Jimmy sits looking at Samantha, she is writing a paragraph for her Spanish class.

Jimmy looks at his watch 3:30. Why had he ever busted that party? If he hadn't been a baby and called the cops Melinda wouldn't be mad at him, he could have had a better first day and not gotten detention.

Jimmy takes out a sheet of notebook paper and begins to write on it.

Jimmy begins to write down a draft of his essay for Mr. Hart.

" Chapter one summary." Jimmy writes and underlines the title.

" Chapter one entitled, "Great writers of the nineteen hundreds" started with the writer…" Jimmy starts to write but trails off when a shadow looms over him.

" Mr. Neutron," Mr. Hart begins to say picking up the paper. " what is this garbage?"

" It's my draft of your assignment." Jimmy says.

" No, this is garbage." Mr. Hart says tearing the paper to bits.

Jimmy looks down at the torn paper. He feels angry but keeps his temper, he didn't want any more of these detentions.

As Mr. Hart walks away Jimmy looks at his watch 3:40.

" Thank God." Jimmy thinks.

Samantha has finished her paper and now is obviously deep in thought by the look in her eyes and her head swaying back and forth.

Jimmy pulls out another sheet of paper and starts to write random words in French.

Five minutes later Jimmy puts the paper away, it has many random French words written on it.

Mr. Hart, who has been walking around the desks returns to his desk, and continues to read the paper.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Hart gets up from his desk rolling the newspaper under his arm and says.

" Wow four o'clock already. Well you all may leave." Mr. Hart says.

Jimmy sighs a sigh of relief and picks up his backpack putting it over his back.

Jimmy walks out to see Sheen who was in the principal's office serving one of his many detentions.

" Hey Jimmy." Sheen says.

" Hi Sheen, how do you stand it?" Jimmy asks.

" Stand what?" Sheen asks.

" Detention." Jimmy says.

" Oh, well you get used to it after a while." Sheen says.

" Whatever." Jimmy says.

He walks out of the school and starts walking towards his house, as he starts to walk it starts to rain.

" Great." Jimmy thinks walking slowly home, the rain causing his hair to fall down over his eyes.

Jimmy sweeps his hair out of his eyes and continues walking home.

This seems as good as any place to end it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	4. Second day can't be any worse or can it?

Jimmy walks in the door, he has a jacket on but underneath his clothes are soaking wet and his mom is standing looking angry.

" Oh, hey mom." Jimmy says taking the coat he just put on before he walked in.

" Where were you James Isaac Neutron? School ended more an hour ago." Mrs. Neutron says.

" I was in an after school program to help people study." Jimmy says as if he rehearsed it on the way home.

" Really." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Yeah, I think I'll go to my room." Jimmy says.

" Wait one minute." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Yes, what is it?" Jimmy asks.

" I got a note from Mr. Hart, it says he's given you detention for today and tomorrow." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Oh yeah that." Jimmy says trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

" Jimmy how could you have gotten detention in one day?" Mrs. Neutron asks putting the front of her hand on her forehead.

" Mom, it wasn't my fault!" Jimmy exclaims.

" How could it not be your fault?!" Mrs. Neutron exclaims.

" Because some girls got in to a fight and since I was near them Mr. Hart gave me detention!" Jimmy exclaims.

" And why were you near a fight?" Mrs. Neutron asks.

" I can't tell you." Jimmy says.

" Well Jimmy, if you won't tell me then I'll have to ground you." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Grounded?!" Jimmy exclaims.

" Yes, now up to your room now." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Mom that's not fair…" Jimmy starts to say but is cut off.

" Don't tell me what's fair and what's not, now up to your room!" Mrs. Neutron says pointing her finger up the stairs.

Jimmy walks upstairs mumbling about something or other and maybe swearing once or twice.

Jimmy stomps into his room slamming the door again.

In his room Jimmy walks to his bed and sits down on it. Goddard walks up to Jimmy.

" Hey Goddard." Jimmy says happy to see a friendly face.

Jimmy opens the entrance to the lab from his room and enters the lab.

" Mom thinks she's so great and grounds me just because I get detention from that bastard Mr. Hart!" Jimmy mumbles under his breath.

Jimmy goes to his computer and begins to write his essay for Mr. Hart.

After an hour Jimmy is finished and prints out his essay.

Jimmy pulls out his World History book and begins reading the first four sections.

After another hour of reading Jimmy looks at the Retroville clock mounted on the wall, 9:57

" Shit, gotta get to my room now!" Jimmy thinks trying to hurry to his room.

Jimmy, as quickly as he can, hurries to his room and makes it just in time.

Mrs. Neutron walks into the room just as Jimmy, in his pajamas, jumps under the covers.

" Well Jimmy I'm glad to see you're in your room." She says.

" Yeah, night mom." Jimmy says putting down the book he was pretending to read.

She leaves and Jimmy turns off the light but he doesn't even try to go to sleep.

Jimmy sits up, his arms behind his head.

When the clock reads 5:00 a.m. Jimmy tries to fall asleep but can't and an hour later his mom walks in.

" Jimmy wake up." She says.

" I'm up." Jimmy says getting out of bed.

Jimmy changes his clothes without the aid of his inventions for once.

After this Jimmy walks to the bathroom looks in the mirror.

There are dark circles under his eyes, and his hair, normally resembling soft serve ice cream is all over the place.  
After grabbing a waffle, and getting nailed by a crumpled wad of paper on the bus Jimmy arrives at his place of imprisonment, Retroville High.

School is just as bad as yesterday, Mr. Hart has the class read the second chapter and turn in the essay from yesterday.

" I wonder if there are enough chapters for the entire year?" Jimmy thinks reading the chapter.

Mr. Hart assigns them to write an essay on chapter two.

In Mrs. Rose's class Mrs. Rose has the class take a test on the chapter. Jimmy vaguely writes down answers not even looking at them.

When the bell rings Jimmy gets up and goes to math.

Mrs. Candora explains to the class what Algebra is, half the class near the verge of sleep.

Halfway through her long, boring, I-practiced-this-last-night-and-don't-care-if-you're-listening, the bell rings.

" Well time flies doesn't it. We'll continue this tomorrow. For homework write me a paragraph on algebra and it's uses in life after high school." Mrs. Candora says.

At lunch Jimmy doesn't eat anything and doesn't risk the lunch line. Melinda is absent for some reason.

" Probably out smoking." Samantha says.

" What?" Jimmy asks.

" I heard that she does it under the bleachers outside." Samantha says.

" It wouldn't surprise me." Jimmy says.

Jimmy walks into gym. Gym is an absolute nightmare, worse then the first day. Running might be bad but doing all those things like sit-ups, push-ups, and all those other things along with the fact Jimmy forgets to dress out make it worse.

Science is good. Jimmy gets back his paper with 100 and an A circled in the top right corner.

The class begins studying the periodic table of elements.

It's actually quite interesting, all the different elements and their classification in the table.

When the bell rings Jimmy closes his notebook and walks towards French.

In the class Mrs. Johnson sets the class to working on translating several sentences and once the bell rings assigns them ten more sentences for homework.

Jimmy walks to detention, it's just as boring as ever. Mr. Hart falls asleep forty-five minutes into the detention. He wakes up at the end of the hour.

The walk home is just as boring as ever and when Jimmy gets home it's up to his room.


	5. Melinda's revenge

It's been three weeks since school started and Melinda is still mad at Jimmy for what he did but has never been able to get him due to his friends and teachers.

Meanwhile Jimmy's grades are slipping, while all through elementary and middle school he had straight A's his grades aren't so good now. Every time he gets an essay back from Mr. Hart it always has a big spiky F written in the corner. Almost identical, Mrs. Rose, no matter how well thought out and spelling and grammatically checked the paper is always fails Jimmy. A D- in Math, D in P.E., A in Science, and an F in French.

Jimmy sits up in his room doing nothing. His mom and dad have banned him from everything except school and his room.

He looks at his bookcase full of books.

" Read em." Jimmy thinks.

At Melinda Carter's house in Melinda's room, Melinda sits on her bed two bottles of jet black and blood red nail polish open on the desk next to her bed. Melinda strokes the brush on her nails admiring the black and red effect.

" I have to get revenge on Neutron." Melinda thinks stroking the brush up and down on her nails. " But how can I get him at school?"

" Wait!" She exclaims. " If I can't Jimmy in school then I'll get him expelled."

Melinda begins thinking.

" How to get Neutron expelled? Wait, he seems to have a thing for that girl Samantha, I'll use that to my advantage." Melinda thinks getting up and screwing the caps back onto the bottles.

Melinda picks up a sheet of paper and, in her best handwriting, begins writing a fake love note from Samantha Cruise.

"I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes upon you. Please meet me behind the school.

Love,

Samantha Cruise"

After completing the fake love note Melinda puts the letter in an envelope with, From: Samantha, written on it. Melinda seals the envelope and, after putting on red lipstick, kisses the envelope leaving a big red kiss mark.

Melinda starts cackling evilly she turns off the light and waits for tomorrow morning.

Jimmy lies awake again. He hasn't gotten a decent night sleep for almost a week now.

The night passes slowly and at six o'clock Mrs. Neutron walks in to Jimmy awake.

" Honey, I'm worried you look like you haven't slept for days and you won't talk to your father or I." Mrs. Neutron says putting her hand on Jimmy's forehead.

" You feel warm, I'm getting the thermometer." Mrs. Neutron says.

Jimmy was going to try to fake sick but possibly being sick for real is better.

After 1 minute the thermometer registers ninety-nine point nine degrees Fahrenheit.

" You have a little fever so go to school and come home sick if you have to." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Okay." Jimmy says.

He gets up and gets dressed. A blue shirt with a white atom on it and a pair of blue jeans.

Jimmy goes into the bathroom fixes his hair and brushes his teeth.

Jimmy decides to skip breakfast and walks out the door, the autumn season has begun.

On the bus Jimmy sits next to Samantha.

" Hey Jimmy." Samantha says.

" Hey Samantha." Jimmy says.

The bus is loud with people talking, laughing, and gossiping along with suppressed giggles.

The bus pulls up in front of the school fifteen minutes later. Jimmy along with Sheen, Carl, and Samantha walk into the school. David arrives five minutes later. The bell rings and everyone starts to roam the halls.

Meanwhile Melinda, who snuck into the school early, sneaks through the boy's locker room looking for Jimmy's locker. Melinda, with the help of skills she learned from her brother, opens locker after locker looking for something signifying it to be Jimmy's. In locker number four hundred five Melinda sees Jimmy's gym shoes.

" Here it is." Melinda says smiling evilly and placing the letter on the shoes.

Melinda re-locks the locker and walks out, careful not to be seen.

In reading language Jimmy gets his essay from yesterday with an F in the corner.

After this the class reads another chapter, Jimmy has lost track of the chapter they are on.

Mrs. Rose is no better, another chapter, another boring assignment, another F.

Mrs. Candora's class is a snore fest. Boring algebra assignment. When the bell rings everyone runs for the door trying to get to lunch and get out of the class as fast as they could.

Lunch is an affair, even though Jimmy has been bringing a brown bag lunch ever since the first day it still never makes lunch any better, another shirt covered in some odd cafeteria substance after another ball of garbage flies at Jimmy from the back.

After lunch is P.E. After another embarrassing fifty-five minutes of running, sit-ups, push-up, crunches, and wall sits Jimmy walks to his locker. He changes and walks away.

Meanwhile David walks up to his locker and opens it he sees Jimmy's shoes and the letter.

" What's this?" David thinks.

He picks it up and sees Jimmy's shoes there.

" Jimmy put his shoes in my locker." David thinks then he looks at the letter.

David first just sees Samantha's name.

David turns the letter over to see the kiss mark.

David starts to blush wildly and opens the letter.

"I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes upon you. Please meet me behind the school.

Love,

Samantha Cruise"

David starts to imagine his life with Samantha.

In a bright pink background with bubbles and white sparkles David runs towards Samantha and she runs towards him.

As the two meet Samantha says. " I love you."

The two kiss and David is awakened from his dream sequence by Mr. Stone's voice.

" Mr. Grayson the bell rung five minutes ago!"

" Oh sorry." David says crumpling the note.

In Science Mrs. Geonard gives the class a quiz over what they've been studying and Jimmy is the first one to turn it in.

In French Mrs. Johnson says that the class better stop pretending they don't know French after all the F's she's given out.

After that she sends the class to do a bunch of worksheets due on the next Monday.

After the bell rings Jimmy gets up and walks outside onto the bus.

After 20 minutes the bus drops Jimmy off and Jimmy walks into his house.

" Mom I'm home." Jimmy says.

" Hello Jimmy." Mrs. Neutron says.

" I'm going up to my room." Jimmy says walking up the stairs.

Jimmy walks into his room and sits on his bed reading a book he got from the library that morning.

That night the girls basketball game is over and the girls are victorious.

In the showers, Samantha, Amy, and Lindsey are showering and talking.

" That was an awesome game." Amy says.

" Yeah we beat them bad." Lindsey says smiling.

" Yeah we did." Samantha says.

Outside, behind the school, Melinda hides in a bush with a camera, she imagines herself catching Jimmy accidentally looking in the conveniently placed window and snapping pictures of him to show to the school board.

" That'll get Neutron expelled for sure." Melinda thinks smiling.

Meanwhile David walks towards the school eager to meet Samantha.

David walks onto the school property and walks behind the bush Melinda is in.

Melinda is shocked to see David.

" Damn it Jimmy must have put his shoes in David's locker." Melinda thinks. " Oh well, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

Melinda prepares to jump out but then Melinda decides against it.

" Another time." She thinks sneaking off into the dark.

" Oh well." David thinks and begins to walk away, but he accidentally trips over a tree root and falls into a pile of leaves causing large amounts of noise.

In the shower the noise is heard.

" Did you hear that?" Samantha asks.

" Yeah, let's go investigate." Lindsay says turning off the water.

Amy, and Samantha turn off the water and wrap towels around themselves as does Lindsay.

Outside David is starting to walk away when three shadows show up behind him.

" Well, well, well. What have we hear?" Amy asks and the three grab David.

Inside the girl's locker room David's hands are tied together on a rope held by Amy.

" What were you doing outside the locker room?" Amy asks.

" I got this note from Samantha." David says holding up the note and Samantha takes the note.

" I didn't write this." Samantha says reading the note.

David looks down saddened.

" Well David it's time for your one phone call." Lindsay says holding up her cell phone.

" So who do you wanna call?" Amy asks.

" Jimmy Neutron." David says.

" Okay." Amy says and dials Jimmy's cell phone number provided by David.

At Jimmy's house Jimmy's cell phone rings.

" Hello." Jimmy says answering.

" We have David, if you wish to reclaim him come to the school." A voice Jimmy can't recognize says.

" Where in the school?" Jimmy asks.

" Behind the school." Amy says.

Jimmy jumps out his window and using his hover shoes lands quietly.

Jimmy runs to the school and once arriving walks to the back of the school.

Amy stands in a fresh set of clothes, her arms across her chest.

" I didn't think you'd show up." Amy says.

" Where's David?" Jimmy asks.

" He's safe don't worry." Amy says pointing to Samantha and Lindsay, also in new sets of clothes, who are holding David.

" David?! What are you doing here?!" Jimmy asks amazed.

" It's a long story." David says.

" Cut the chatter." Amy says.

" How do I get David back?" Jimmy asks.

" Simple, you must beat me at a game." Amy says.

" What game?" Jimmy asks.

" Follow me." Amy says and walks away.

Inside the gym there's a table with two Pierrots (French clown) set up.

" Now these clowns will start to move if either of us makes a sound." Amy says pointing to the dancing clowns.

Amy sits down as does Jimmy and the game begins.

Jimmy sits quietly thinking.

" I have to win, if I don't David will be expelled."

Meanwhile Amy is thinking too.

She grips a microphone and places it against her chest.

Then Amy notices something.

" One of the announcers unplugged his microphone and now it's leaning over a glass of water, when the jack falls into the water that clown will start to dance." Amy thinks.

Amy sits starting to smile evilly.

Jimmy sits quietly barely even breathing.

The jack leans closer when suddenly one of the clowns starts dancing.

" What the jack hasn't fallen yet?!" Amy exclaims when she sees it's her clown.

Amy hears her own heartbeat from the amplifier next to her clown.

" Your holding the microphone next to your heart caused you to lose." Jimmy says.

" You won!" David says.

" Well you won fair and square so we won't tell on David." Amy says.

Jimmy and David walk one way and Amy, Lindsay and Samantha walk the other.

At one in the morning Jimmy gets back home and goes to sleep.

What on Earth possessed me to write this much? Oh well next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Three day weekend! Yeah!


	6. Taking the risk

It was a quiet night in Retroville and Jimmy remains awake. It's been a week since the events of the last chapter and Jimmy's life has only gone downhill since.

School is just as bad as ever if not worse, Jimmy's grades aren't any better and everyone seems to take pleasure in seeing who can torment Jimmy the most.

" Why do I bother even going to school? I mean everyone at school hates me." Jimmy thinks.

Then Jimmy remembers Samantha, David, Carl, and Sheen.

" So what about them? Four people compared to like two-thousand." Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy is getting angry, he looks at the experiment he is conducting.

Jimmy screamed angrily and with his hand slapped the beakers off the table causing them to fly off the table and shatter on the ground causing blue, red, and yellow liquids to spread out and mix causing gross colors to come from the mixing colors.

" Oh man… Goddard." Jimmy says and Goddard walks up. " Could you clean this up?"

Goddard opens up the hatch on his back and a broom and dustpan and sweeps up the broken glass. Goddard then activates his vacuum and sucks up the chemicals.

Jimmy walks out of the lab and into his room. In his room Jimmy sits on his bed

Jimmy's mood doesn't get any better during the rest of the night.

Hours later Jimmy can't sleep, he tosses and turns thinking, he turns and looks at the clock, midnight.

Jimmy opens up his window and removes the screen.

Jimmy crawls out onto the roof of his house and sits there looking at the moon.

The moon seemed further away then it had been in June.

Suddenly this sent all of Jimmy's memories of the previous summer rushing back to him.

It had been a quiet night. School had ended the day before and everyone was ready for summer. Jimmy was in his mother's car with Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

Mrs. Neutron thought that Jimmy and the others were going to a friend's party but in reality the five were actually going to a high school party that Cindy had some how gotten.

Mrs. Neutron stopped the car and Jimmy and the rest got out.

" Call me when I should pick you up." Mrs. Neutron had said.

" Sure mom." Jimmy said.

After Mrs. Neutron drove away the five headed in the other direction.

" So Cindy, where is this party?" Libby asked.

" It's somewhere over here." Cindy said leading the way.

After five minutes of walking the gang arrived on a barn type place.

" Here it is." Cindy said.

The five walked in to see a bunch of high school students partying to music with lights flashing.

There's a keg of beer in the corner with a whole bunch of mumbling high school boys.

The five split up and started doing their own things.

Jimmy walked over to the corner and did nothing much.

" Here take one." A boy said to Jimmy holding out a beer.

" Uh…no thank you." Jimmy said trying to walk away.

" Come on, you know you want it." The boy said.

" No!" Jimmy said but the boy grabbed Jimmy and poured the beer down Jimmy's open mouth.

Jimmy nearly gagged; the beer tasted terrible, like that rubbing alcohol that they used at the doctor's office.

Jimmy walked away; his throat still had the taste of beer.

Jimmy decided he needed some air and walked outside.

Jimmy began to walk down the forest path observing the scenery.

Suddenly Jimmy heard a girl scream.

Jimmy ran towards the sound of the noise and saw to his horror Nick Dean on top of a blonde haired girl, their shirts up and pants down, the girl looked scared. Nick Dean had his lips against hers to keep her from screaming again.

Jimmy thought that if she'd screamed so loud then she didn't want this, she was being raped.

Nick got off of her and began to walk towards Jimmy.

Careful not to be seen Jimmy ran towards the barn.

There was a phone in the corner near the door; Jimmy picked it up and dialed 9-1-1.

On the opposite end came a female voice.

" This is the police station, please state your emergency." The voice said.

Jimmy tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work.

" Are you hurt, or being threatened?" The voice asked.

Jimmy still said nothing.

The line went dead all of a sudden and 5 minutes later Jimmy still stood when from outside there was a flashing blue and red.

" It's the cops, bail!" Someone yelled.  
The barn became pandemonium, everyone running and trying to escape.

Jimmy tried to walk away through the crowd of people and snuck out through the back, through the woods and to his house. Neither of his parents were home.

Jimmy comes out of the flashback, these memories make Jimmy's mood even worse; he crawls back into his house and gets into bed.

The clock reads one o'clock A.M. Jimmy has been on the roof for an hour.

Jimmy falls asleep and wakes up at three in the morning.

Jimmy sits up reading until six when his mom comes in.

" Jimmy get up." Mrs. Neutron says.

" I'm up mom." Jimmy says.

Jimmy gets dressed and after a light breakfast and a horrible bus ride later Jimmy is at school.

Mr. Hart's class, nightmare. He assigns them to read chapter 27 and write another four page essay.

Mrs. Rose, a better day than would be expected, David has seemingly won the battle between himself and Mrs. Rose, she no longer talks in her bitter sweet, fake voice, she doesn't even speak anymore, she assigns them to read another chapter and sits at her desk.

Mrs. Candora, more crap about algebra and it's uses in life, Jimmy zones out as everything turns to X's and Y's.

Lunch is another disaster. Jimmy can't seem to escape torment everyday. Today someone switched his lunch with another that is horrible crap.

After heaving his lunch into the toilet Jimmy goes to gym.

Gym is basketball today and Jimmy can't score a basket to save his life.

Science is good as always, today is plants again, they're going to have a test over what they've been studying.

In French another F is handed to Jimmy and more stupid translations.

When Jimmy gets home, he's an emotional wreck, he walks right by his mom and up to his room.

Jimmy can't take it anymore, it's just too much. Jimmy takes out the pocketknife he got for his birthday two years ago and flicks it open.

Jimmy brings the knife to his arm and slashes the knife across his arm. A red trickle of blood spurts out onto a paper towel Jimmy has set up. Jimmy then takes the knife and slashes the other arm, another trickle of red blood spurting onto the paper towel.

Jimmy looks down smiling, he has finally found a way to make himself feel better, self mutilation.

Well so ends that chapter. Next one will be up sometime soon.


	7. Home Unsweet Home

It's been a week and Jimmy continues to cut himself every time he feels extreme stress.

One day after lunch Jimmy is in the bathroom, his arm bleeding onto a paper towel.

Suddenly Jimmy hears the door begin to creak open.

Jimmy hurriedly runs into the stall leaving the paper towel in his haste.

In the stall, Jimmy quietly tears off toilet paper to cover his arm and keep the blood from splattering.

Outside the stall David walks in.

" Jimmy are you in here? Samantha said she saw you go in here." David says.

David looks around then sees the bloodstained paper towel.

" What's this?" David asks.

Inside the stall Jimmy is breathing quietly and praying every second David didn't find out.

David begins to walk towards the stall and Jimmy notices that he forgot to lock the door.

Jimmy fumbles towards the lock but can't get it locked before David opens the stall.

David is amazed to see Jimmy in the stall.

" Oh Jimmy, there you are. Why didn't you answer me?" David asks.

" Oh… I uh couldn't here you." Jimmy says accidentally taking the toilet paper off his arm.

" Whoa, how'd you get that cut?!" David exclaims.

" I…uh tripped last night." Jimmy says stalling for time.

" Yeah right." David says.

" I can't tell you why okay." Jimmy says.

" Come on Jimmy." David says.

" No!" Jimmy exclaims trying to get through David but he won't budge.

" Jimmy tell me." David says. " I'm your friend."

Jimmy reaches into his pocket and pulls out the knife.

" How'd you get that through school security?" David asks.

" Security's not that good." Jimmy says.

" Jimmy please don't tell me you're cutting yourself." David says.

" I am and I will." Jimmy says.

" But Jimmy you could hurt yourself bad." David says/

" David, you have to promise you won't tell." Jimmy pleads hiding the knife.

" Jimmy, I can't." David says.

" Promise me!" Jimmy says.

" Okay, I promise." David says.

" Swear it!" Jimmy says.

" Okay I swear it." David says.

Jimmy pushes through David and walks into the halls.

David stares at the door thinking about Jimmy.

Later that day Jimmy is walking to French when a bunch of teachers surround him.

" What did I do?" Jimmy asks.

" Turn out your pockets." One of the teachers says.

" But the fourth amendment protects me from unwarranted search and seizure." Jimmy says.

" We have a warrant enough, a tip off from another student." Another teacher says.

Jimmy tries to run but he's surrounded.

Jimmy then turns out his pockets to reveal the pocketknife.

There is a gasp from the teachers.

The teachers open the circle to reveal David.

" David, you ratted me out?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

" I'm sorry Jimmy, I couldn't let you do it." David says.

" Jimmy what were you intending to do with this knife?" A teacher asks.

Jimmy says nothing and shows his cut arms.

The teachers gasp again.

The teachers lead Jimmy to the principal's office where Jimmy is planted down in a white room and the teachers go into the principal's office.

Inside the principal's office Jimmy can see the teachers through the window.

There's a lot of indecipherable speaking and the next thing Jimmy knows his parents are there.

Jimmy's parents have a discussion in the office and after thirty minutes the three walk out.

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron take Jimmy and lead him out the door and to the car.

Back at Jimmy's house Mr. and Mrs. Neutron don't speak to Jimmy.

" Pack some clothes Jimmy and any other things you'd like to take with you." Mrs. Neutron says.

Jimmy was scared, where were they sending him.

Jimmy crawled into bed and began crying like a little kid.

Why had he ever started cutting himself?

At five in the morning Mrs. Neutron wakes Jimmy up and tells him to take his bag.

She leads him outside to a waiting bus, written on the sides was Silver Lake Psychiatric Hospital.

Jimmy walks onto the bus. Someone takes Jimmy's bag and tells him to sit in the seat in the front of the bus.

Jimmy does as the man says.

As the bus pulls away Jimmy looks back, his parents are waving goodbye, Jimmy wants to cry and yell to them to not leave him but it's too late.

The bus ride is long and boring, the landscape outside gets boring and even more boring.

Jimmy stares out the window along the coast of a lake, glittering in the early morning.

Two hours later the bus pulls up in front of a large building with a sign in front of it reading " Silver Lake Psychiatric Hospital".

The bus pulls into the drive heading up to the building and Jimmy feels as though the bus is taking him to prison, some horrible place that he can't escape.

As the bus pulls in Jimmy is shoved off the bus and along with the person carrying his luggage is led through the doors.

" Welcome to Silver Lake Psychiatric Hospital." Some woman with shoulder length blonde hair, a whole lot of make-up and some gross outfit says.

" Shut up Melinda." The person carrying Jimmy's luggage says.

The man walked through the halls, Jimmy following. He glances into some of the rooms to see circles of people sitting in chairs, some were in tears.

In a room with 983 over the door the person opened the door and dropped Jimmy's luggage in the room.

" Welcome to Silver Lakes." The person said smiling and closing the door, Jimmy hears a click of the door locking.

Jimmy looks around the room, a plain white room with a desk and chair and a bed. It was one of those beds that you saw at the school nurses office with no sheets.

Jimmy unpacks quietly.

" I'm supposed to live here." Jimmy thinks.

His door has a window and his room has a small window facing the lake that the hospital is named for.

" Home sweet home." Jimmy thinks putting his sheets on the bed and lying down on the hard, uncomfortable bed.

I'm gonna end it here. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	8. The Real World, Silver Lake Edition

Jimmy lies on the bed staring at the ceiling. Outside Jimmy hears the door unlock and lady in a white nurse type outfit walks in.

" Mr. Neutron." She says reading off a clipboard.

" Yeah." Jimmy says.

" Come with me." The lady says.

Jimmy gets off the bed and follows the lady to a room where a circle of chairs is set up.

She leads Jimmy to the one empty seat and closes the door, locking it.

" Say hello to Jimmy Neutron." The lady says.

" Hi Jimmy." The circle chanted.

" Now, we all know confession is good for the soul so now's the time to get anything off your chest, Jamie you start." The nurse says.

Jimmy looks across the circle to a girl with blonde hair down a little past her shoulders, she wears a pink shirt and a pair of jeans and she looks very thin.

" Hello, I'm Jamie Hall." Jamie says.

" Hi Jamie." Everyone except Jimmy chimes.

" Everyone at school told me I was too fat so I became bulimic to try lose weight, luckily before I hurt myself one of my friends got me help. I was mad at first but now I'm happy." Jamie says.

Everyone claps except Jimmy.

The boy next to Jimmy begins talking, his name is John and he's here because of some mental illness or something like that.

After half an hour later and a lot of crying Jimmy hears.

" Jimmy it's your turn." The lady said.

Jimmy looks to see everyone looking at him.

Jimmy just takes a sip out of the paper cup of water that'd he'd gotten.

Everyone continues to look at him.

" Come on Jimmy." Jamie says.

Jimmy still didn't talk.

" Obviously Jimmy doesn't want to talk, so let's go." The lady says opening the door and everyone gets up.

She leads each of them back to their rooms, Jimmy's the first.

Back in his room Jimmy lies on his bed and looks to the ceiling; he then decides to get something to read from his suitcase.

Jimmy takes out a magazine and begins reading it, even though he's read it a million times.

When the clock on the desk in Jimmy's room reads six o'clock the door opens.

" Come with me." The nurse says.

Jimmy follows her and she leads him to a cafeteria of sorts where everyone congregates getting food and sitting together, talking, and laughing.

Jimmy walks towards the line and gets food, it looks like green beans, mashed potatoes, and some form of meat in some sauce, across from there is a salad bar where some girls stand talking.

Jimmy then walks towards an empty table; he sits down and begins eating. Jamie, with a salad and some mashed potatoes, sits next to Jimmy.

" Hey Jimmy." Jamie says.

" Hey Jamie." Jimmy says moving his food around with his fork.

Jamie sits quietly looking at her food but not eating it.

After five minutes another girl sits next to Jamie.

" Hey Jamie." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail says sitting down next to her.

" Hey Sora." Jamie says.

" So who's your friend"? Sora asks pointing to Jimmy.

" This is Jimmy Neutron, say hello Jimmy." Jamie says.

Jimmy doesn't speak.

" He's a little shy." Jamie says.

" That's fine." Sora says eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes. " So why's are you here Jimmy?"

Jimmy still says nothing.

" He won't tell anyone." Jamie says to Sora.

" Well we'll just wait till he's ready. I remember my first day." Sora says.

" That's cool." Jamie says.

The time passes slowly in silence with just the clinking of utensils, the chattering of people and sounds that mix with the sound of other sounds.

After an hour or so everyone is hounded out of the cafeteria and to their rooms to do whatever they want before everything basically shuts off.

In his room Jimmy looks out the window at the full moon, its reflection in the small waves of the lake.

Jimmy wants to cry, he misses his friends already.

" What if I never see them again?" Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy crawls into the bed and begins to cry

At ten o'clock all the lights in the hospital except for a few select ones go out.

Jimmy tries to fall asleep but he can't, about every half-hour footsteps come from outside the locked door.

" Probably people patrolling the halls to make sure no one's outside their room." Jimmy thinks.

He lies in bed then gets up, he hasn't seen a bathroom but sees a door he overlooked.

" Probably there." Jimmy thinks opening the door. Inside there's a toilet and sink along with paper towels.

After two minutes Jimmy walks back to his bed and gets under the covers.

Jimmy finally gets to sleep at one in the morning.

Once Jimmy falls asleep he still tosses and turns in his sleep.

Jimmy dreams that he's running across a gray rooftop, there's an eerie gray fog covering the rooftop.

As Jimmy runs his friend's faces pop up and say, " Run faster Jimmy, run!"

Behind Jimmy is a dark figure.

Jimmy continues to run but he reaches the edge of the rooftop.

" No where left to run." The figure says.

The figure grabs Jimmy and holds him over the edge of the building.

Jimmy looks down; the ground is three stories down.

The figure unveils himself it's Nick.

" Goodbye." Nick says.

He drops Jimmy and Jimmy falls towards the ground.

As Jimmy hits the ground he feels no pain, when he looks he isn't on the ground but in a dark dingy room.

In front of him is Nick.

" You ruined my life so now I'm gonna ruin yours." Nick says.

Nick pulls out a gun and fires one shot.

Jimmy wakes up in shock, he looks to see his bed drenched in cold sweat.

Jimmy looks over to the clock, two o'clock.

" Great I was asleep for an hour." Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy can't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tries.

At 7 o'clock a.m. Jimmy hears the door click and a nurse walks in.

" Get up Jimmy, if you're not up in five minutes you'll miss breakfast." The nurse says.

Jimmy moans and she leaves.

Jimmy rolls out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He changes and walks back out.

The nurse walks in and Jimmy follows her towards the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria it's practically the same scene as dinner except everyone looks tired and some people are still in pajamas.

Jimmy grabs a tray and gets into line, today's breakfast, oatmeal, tasteless, colorless sludge.

Jimmy actually sees that people's names are written where they should sit.

At a table next to the window is Jimmy's name; next to his name is Nigel Carterson on one side and Kelly Lincoln on the other.

As Jimmy begins taking spoonfuls of oatmeal and stirring them back into the bowl a boy with black hair gelled into spikes and wearing a plain black shirt on it sits next to him.

" You're new here." Nigel says.

" Yeah I am." Jimmy says still not actually eating his oatmeal.

After another long silence except for the noises of spoons, people talking and the footsteps of people, a girl with red shoulder length hair sits next to them.

" Hey Nigel," She says adding a lot of honey to her oatmeal. " who's the new kid?"

" I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy says.

" What are you here for?" Kelly asks.

Jimmy shows her the cuts along his arm, several still not healed, and it looks like Jimmy arm wrestled a rose bush.

" I'm here for a suicide attempt." Kelly says. " I slit my wrists on the night I graduated the eighth grade." Kelly says.

" Why did you do that?" Jimmy asks.

" Something bad happened that night." Kelly says.

" What happened?" Jimmy asks.

" It was at the high school end of year party," Kelly begins but is cut off by Jimmy.

" Where?!" Jimmy asks shocked.

" It was in a barn in downtown Retroville." Kelly says.

" You were that girl!" Jimmy says in amazement.

" What girl?" Kelly asks.

" I saw you, outside in the trees," Jimmy says but its Kelly's time to interrupt this time.

" Where Nick Dean was?" Kelly asks.

" Yeah, you were the girl he was on top of, I heard you scream." Jimmy says.

" Did you call the police?" She asks.

" Yeah I did." Jimmy says.

" Thank you." Kelly says. " Thank you so much."

" For what?" Jimmy asks.

" If you hadn't seen me and been brave enough to call the cops, I could have been hurt more badly." Kelly says.

Jimmy finally sees a light side in his actions, he had saved an innocent girl from a sick boy.

I think I'll end it here on a light note. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.


	9. Stroll Down Memory Lane

After breakfast is over everyone is led back to their rooms.

When Jimmy is dropped off in his room the nurse also holds out a pink envelope.

" This is for you." The nurse says and Jimmy takes the envelope.

The nurse then shuts the door and locks it with the familiar click.

After she's gone he looks at the envelope, in loopy cursive is written:

Jimmy Neutron

Silver Lake Hospital

12798034

Jimmy rips the envelope open and takes out a folded up piece of paper.

He unfolds the letter and reads it.

" Dear Jimmy, I miss you very much. I got a letter from Kelly and she told me why you called the cops at the party. I really want to see you again, please try to get over the cutting yourself, I along with Libby and others will try to spread your story. Miss you a lot, sincerely Cindy."

Jimmy is glad to see Cindy is talking to him again. He decides to write her a reply letter.

He takes out a piece of paper and a pencil, he begins writing.

" Dear Cindy," He begins writing. " I'm very glad to see you are talking to me again. I miss you too. I'm not sure if people will believe you about the summer but it's worth a try, I am considered a nut case after all. The people here are pretty nice. Sincerely, Jimmy."

That sounded about right. So Jimmy takes out an envelope and folds up the letter, he then puts the letter in and puts it on his desk.

He then puts Cindy's letter under his bed. He looks out the window to see small flakes of snow falling onto the ground, the ground is getting white.

Jimmy takes out his book and begins to read it; he's about half-way through.

After thirty minutes of reading the door clicks and the nurse walks in.

" Come with me Mr. Neutron, and bring a coat." She says and Jimmy gets up, takes his coat and follows her.

She leads him outside to the courtyard where everyone is playing in the inch or two of snow.

He sees Kelly and Nigel standing next to the wall.

" Hey guys." He says.

" Hey Jimmy." Kelly says.

" I can't believe it's snowing." Nigel says shivering.

" So Nigel you never told us why you're here." Jimmy says.

" I'm here because the judge thought I was mentally unbalanced." Nigel says.

" Why were you in court?" Jimmy asks.

" I shoplifted some CD's and other things." Nigel says.

" Okay." Jimmy says.

" I like the snow." Kelly says.

" It's okay." Nigel says.

Jimmy looks at the snow thinking about Cindy, and Christmas two years.

It was December and outside it was snowing.

Jimmy sat in his lab working on the computer. He heard a knock on his clubhouse door.

He opened the door to see Cindy standing there, her blonde hair had snowflakes in it.

" Hi Jimmy." Cindy'd said.

" Hey Cindy: He'd said.

She stood not talking, a happy look on her face.

" What is it?" He'd asked.

" Oh nothing," She'd said. " I just wanted to give you this."

She'd held up a small wrapped box.

" Thanks." Jimmy'd said taking the box.

" Well bye." She'd said walking away.

" Cindy wait!" Jimmy'd said.

" Yes?" Cindy'd asked turning around.

" Do you want to maybe come in and warm up or something?" Jimmy asked.

" I don't know Jimmy." She'd said.

" Okay if you don't want to." He'd said turning around down hearted.

" Jimmy wait!" Cindy'd said. " I'd love to."

He'dran out to her and led her in.

Inside the lab Cindy'd sat down on a chair and Jimmy in the one next to it.

" Well aren't you going to open my gift?" Cindy'd asked.

" Oh yeah!" Jimmy'd said blushing and fumbling the box.

Jimmy'd taken off the wrapping paper to reveal a CD.

He took the CD out tosee it was that CD everyone wanted.

" Wow Cindy, this is great." Jimmy'd said. " I don't know what to say."

" Well you could say yes because I'm holding a Christmas Eve party and I was going to invite you." She'd said.

" I'd love to." Jimmy'd said.

Jimmy is snapped back to reality by Kelly.

" Hello Jimmy," Kelly says. " Didn't you hear the lady she says it's time to go in."

" Oh." Jimmy says surprised.

He along with the others walk back into the building, back into the cage.

Back inside it's another talking session.

Inside the room are Kelly, Nigel, a boy in all black with spikey black haur and a nose ring, and a girl with orange hair down to the middle of her back, a blue shirt with her midriff showing and a pink bracelet.

" Jenny you start." The nurse says.

" Hello my name is Jenny." She begins.

" Hi Jenny." Everyone says except Jimmy.

" I'm here because.." Jenny begins to say but Jimmy stops listening. He remebers that Christmas Eveparty two years ago.

It had been been a quiet night, the snow falling outside, inside everyone was talking, drinking, eating or just plain chilling.

Jimmy had been sitting next to the punch bowl not talking just drinking out of his cup.

" Hey Jimmy." A familiar voice said.

Jimmy looked up to see Cindy, she looked beautiful in a tank top, mini skirt and sandals.

" Hi Cindy." He said.

She smiled at him and she smiled back.

" So Jimmy are you having a good time?" She asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" So do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Cindy asked.

" Why not." Jimmy said.

He got up and followed Cindy, she led him under a doorway.

" Hey Jimmy look up." She said.

He looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

The two drew closer together until their lips met.

The two drew apart.

Jimmy licked his lips, he could taste her cherry lip gloss.

Suddenly a voice snapped Jimmy back into reality .

" Mr. Neutron, Mr. Neutron, are you going to talk or what?" The nurse asks.

He looks at the people staring at him.

" I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy says.

Everyone chanted, " Hi Jimmy."

He stopped, he didn't want to say anymore, he just wanted to go back to his room and think.

Everyone looked waiting. Jimmy stood up and walked to the door.

" Let me out." Jimmy says through clenched teeth.

The nurse walks to the door and unlocks it.

Everyone begins to walk out,

" Man Jimmy, what was that all about?" Nigel asks.

" Nothing." Jimmy says in reply.

" Come on Jimmy you can tell us." Kelly says.

" Okay, I'm feeling a bit homesick." He says.

" Well that's natural." She says.

Everyone is sent back to their rooms except Jimmy.

" Come with me." The nurse leading Jimmy says.

She leads Jimmy to the Dean's office.

In the office the nurse sits Jimmy down and closes the door.

The principal, who was facing the window, turns to face Jimmy, a look of anger on his face.

" Mr. Neutron," He begins. " You may be new here but I will not allow you to make a mockery of the way I run this place."

" What did I do?" Jimmy asks.

" I saw you in the room, refusing to speak, disrespect, I will not allow it to slide, if you think your better than us or this will get you attention you are mistaken." Hesays.

" Look, just because I don't want to talk doesn't mean anything, I didn't even want to come to this crack house in the first place!" Jimmy says.

" Congratulations Mr. Neutron, you've earned yourself a one way ticket to a detention. Report to my office tonight, And I'll give you one more chance, another outburst like that and I'll have you sent to juvenile hall." He says.

The nurse comes in and leads him back to his room.

In his room Jimmy lies on his bed livid with anger.

Well I'm gonna end it here. Next chapter will be up when I finish it.


	10. Making a promise

Jimmy glances at the clock, it reads 5:30 p.m.

He started to get very angry, the dean couldn't send him to juvie just because he yelled when he was angry.

" That stupid dean, thinks he's so great." Jimmy says angrily.

Half an hour later the nurse once again leads him to the cafeteria for dinner.

At the table Jimmy sits pushing his food back and forth with his fork.

" I can't believe the nerve of the dean." He says angrily.

" Well you know Jimmy he has a point." Kelly says taking a sip from her cup.

" And that is?" He asks.

" Don't you get it, the dean thinks that since you're new here you think you're better than all of us." She says in a matter a fact type tone.

" Where the heck does he get that idea!" Jimmy says.

" It's probably because the dean has no other ideas." Nigel says. "The dean isn't that bright."

The three laugh and go back to eating.

After dinner everyone is sent back to their rooms. In his room Jimmy looks out the window, the moon's light made it so you could see the snow and the frozen lake.

At about 11:30 p.m. a nurse comes in.

" Mr. Neutron come with me." She said.

He got up and followed her.

She drops him off at the dean's office.

In the dean's office the dean sits in his chair, the fire casting shadows on his facial features.

" Hello Mr. Neutron, nice to see you." He says.

Jimmy doesn't say a word.

" So I suppose you're here about that detention." The dean says.

Jimmy nods.

The dean turns on the P.A. system.

" Miss Crayman you don't need to wash the floor tonight."

" It isn't me who has to do it is it?" Jimmy asks.

" Thank you for volunteering." The dean says smiling evily.

He holds up a bucket and a brush.

" Get to work." He says.

Jimmy takes the bucket and the brush and walks out into the halls.

He gets down on his hands and knees and starts scrubbing.

After three hours Jimmy is done. He walks back to the dean's office with the empty bucket.

" Very nice Mr. Neutron, I hope this has taught you something." The dean says smiling.

Jimmy turns around and the nursewalks himback to his room.

Once inside his room Jimmy remebers something. It was Thursday and tomorrow was the day when people's family and friends were allowed to vist.

Jimmy can't wait until tomorrow, he really misses his friends and family.

He gets into bed and tries to go to sleep.

He has a hard time getting to sleep, he is excitied about tomorrow.

After an hour Jimmy falls asleep.

The next morning at 7 a.m. the nurse walks in.

" Get up..." She begins to say but is cut off.

" Yeah I know the drill." Jimmy says.

She leaves and he gets up.

He gets dressed and a few minutes later she returns to take him to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria all the people are talking animatedly to each other.

Jimmy gets some food and sits down next to Kelly and Nigel.

" Hey Jimmy." Kelly says.

" Hey." He says.

Breakfeast continues as normal and once it's done it's visitor hours.

Tables are set up in the cafeteria and everyone with visitors are hussled into the room.

As Jimmy is pushed into the room he sees his parents, Cindy, Samantha, Libby, Sheen, Carland David sitting at a table.

He sits down at the table.

" Hey Jimmy." Cindy says.

" Hey Cindy." He says.

Everyone else says there hellos to him.

" So Jimmy, how are you?" Mrs. Neutron asks.

" I'm fine mom." He says.

" We all miss you alot." Samantha says.

" I miss you all too." He says. " It's nice to see you all again."

" You're lucky you're not at school, it's murder." Sheen says.

" Yeah, we're studying for mid-terms." Carl says.

" It's that time of year already?" Jimmy asks amazed, he's lost track of time.

" It's really lonely at school without you." David says.

" Really?" He (Jimmy)asks amazed. " I thought everyone would be glad I was gone."

" Amazingly no, many people are coming to believe the story of why you called the cops." Cindy says.

Right before visiting hours are over, Cindy says something important.

" Jimmy you have to be strong, remeber, even if we aren't here with you we'll always be with you in spirit." She says.

" I'll try to be strong but it's hard." He says.

" Maybe this'll help." She says.

She kisses him, and he starts blushing wildly.

Soon after this they all leave, it seemed much too soon to Jimmy.

Sorry it's short, next one will be longer I promise. Yay, it's Spring Break!


	11. A Very Interesting Christmas

F.Y.I. It's around Christmas time in this chapter and yeah I kinda took some of the ideas from "Speak". Good book.

After visiting hours are over everyone is sent back to their rooms.

Inside his room Jimmy sits thinking about what Cindy said to him.

" Jimmy you have to be strong, remember, even if we aren't here with you we'll always be with you in spirit."

" I'll keep my promise to you Cindy." He says.

He stares at the ceiling wishing his friends were still there he already misses them.

Jimmy gets up walks to his desk and grabs a holder full of pens and pencils, he throws it at the wall and all the pens and pencils spill out all over the floor.

He breathes through gritted teeth angrily, he is sick of this place, why won't they let him leave!

He lies down on his bed and the next thing he knows he's in a strange room.

Outside he hears Cindy's voice.

" Jimmy please help me!" She shouts.

" Cindy!" He yells running up to the window.

Outside he sees her running from a huge cloaked figure.

" Cindy don't worry, I'll save you!" He says trying to escape from the room but he can't open the door.

He tries to break the window but it doesn't work.

Outside the figure draws closer and closer to the cornered Cindy.

It puts its hand behind his back and pulls out a long sword.

Jimmy watches in shock from his window.

The figure strikes, hitting Cindy and she falls.

" CINDY!" Jimmy yells in shock.

He shoots up to find it was only a dream.

" It was only a dream." Jimmy says sighing in relief

The nurse enters the room.

" It's time for lunch Mr. Neutron." She says.

" Okay." He says following her.

In the cafeteria Jimmy sits down with his food. Outside it's snowing.

Kelly walks up to him and sits next to him.

She sits in silence almost as if considering whether to eat her food or chase it with her fork.

" I made something for you." Kelly says all of a sudden and very quickly.

" What?" Jimmy asks confused.

" I made something for you." She says more clearly.

She holds up a small wrapped box.

Jimmy takes it from her and slowly unwraps it, inside he sees a card made of a folded piece of paper, underneath is a book called " 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, a Baseball Story."

Jimmy looks at the card, on the front words are written in pink pen " Merry Christmas!"

He opens it to find another message reading " Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

Kelly looks at him smiling.

" There's a Christmas Dance?" Jimmy asks.

" Yeah, it's in the gym, just some balloons, and other decorations, nothing fancy." She says.

" I'd love to." Jimmy says smiling back at her.

Kelly starts giggling as Nigel sits down.

" What someone, let off a can of laughing gas for Christmas?" Nigel asks coldly sitting down.

" What, you couldn't get a date for the dance?" Jimmy asks.

" Shut up." Nigel says starting to eat.

Jimmy looks down at his lunch, a slab of meat in some weird sauce and a bowl of soup.

He then looks out the window; the snow is starting to pile up, about 6 inches.

After lunch is done Jimmy goes back to his room, he looks at the calendar, there are only two days left until Christmas.

After about an hour he is led to the gym where everyone sits and the Dean walks in.

He clears his throat then says, " As many of you know, the Christmas Dance is in two days, it'll be held in this room. The dance will start at six p.m. and end at midnight. The dance is nothing formal, and you don't need a date to come, but you can bring a date if you wish."

Many of the other staff members come up to the microphone to talk about the dance but Jimmy zones out.

The next two days pass oddly quickly; the clocks seemed to be moving at triple their normal speed.

Jimmy also noticed how many girls there actually were at Silver Lake, at every meal girls laughing and giggling, pointing at boys, and comparing notes.

One day at lunch a girl walked up to Jimmy and asked him if he'd go to the dance with her.

He'd responded no so fast he thought he must have sounded rude.

On the Christmas morning Jimmy wakes up. He finds some wrapped boxes at the end of his bed, one from his parents, one from each of his friends, bringing the total to seven.

He quickly starts to unwrap the presents. From his parents, a book, from Cindy a cell phone, a CD from Libby, from Samantha a homemade pillow, a biology book from David, and bags of candy and other sugary foods from Sheen and Carl.

Jimmy places the books on his bed side table with the one he'd gotten two days ago, He switched out the pillow, and put the cell phone, CD, and bags of candy under his bed.

The day passes quickly, Jimmy feels as if he was walking into his first blab session and then the next walking into lunch.

At lunch Jimmy sits down next to Kelly.

" So are you excited?" Jimmy asks Kelly.

" I uh… I mean…" She starts giggling wildly.

" I'll take that as a yes." Jimmy says.

Nigel sits down.

" So have you asked anyone to the dance?" Jimmy asks.

" Yes, I asked Anna Parker." Nigel says.

" And what did she say?" Kelly asks, finding her voice again.

" She said yes." Nigel says smiling.

" Good for you." Jimmy says.

After lunch everyone is allowed outside, the snow is getting deep, nearly a foot at least.

Outside Jimmy sees many people having snowball fights, some are talking and others are asking others to the dance.

Jimmy and Nigel go off and join a snowball fight, while Kelly goes off into a group of giggling girls.

After about an hour everyone in the snowball fight is starting to forget how to aim so Nigel and Jimmy go off to Kelly who has left the crowd of girls.

They start talking casually until they are called in at 4 o'clock to go back to their rooms.

In his room Jimmy walks into the bathroom, he makes sure his hair is in its normal "soft serve ice cream" look. He then puts on a clean blue shirt with a white atom and a pair of blue jeans. He then goes and lies down on his bed, resting his head on the new pillow, he picks up the book from Kelly and begins to read it.

At 5: 50 P.M. Jimmy is led by a nurse to the entrance of the gym where people are meeting each other.

Jimmy walks around the crowd looking for Kelly, after a few minutes he finds her. She looks amazing, her hair, normally in a ponytail, is straight and she is in a pink t-shirt and blue capris pants.

" Hi Jimmy." She says blushing.

" Hey." He says back to her.

After a few more minutes the doors to the gym open and people begin spilling into the gym, Jimmy sees Nigel walking with a girl with silvery-blonde hair down to her waist that he supposed was Anna.

He and Kelly walk in, inside are some tacky Christmas decorations, round tables on a raised half of the gym and an empty floor where dancing would take place.

The two walked up with the others to the tables and he sits down with her at one.

At the table is a candle and two plates, along with silverware, cups, and napkins, each table being draped in a white tablecloth.

A man in a tux, who Jimmy doesn't know, walks up and hands them menus.

" May I take your order?" He asks.

" I'll have the pork chops." Kelly says.

" I'll have the pork chops also." Jimmy says.

" Good choice." The man says taking their menus.

After the man walks away Kelly looks at Jimmy happily.

" After this do you want to dance?" She asks.

" Sure." He says.

After a few minutes the man walks back with two plates of pork chops and a pitcher of ice water, he hands each of them a plate and pours each of them a glass of water.

The two begin eating in silence, Jimmy turns his head to see Nigel trying to eat but too busy staring at Anna and missing his mouth each time.

He starting coughing to try to cover a laugh.

" Are you okay?" Kelly asks looking up from her plate.

" Yeah, something just went down the wrong pipe." Jimmy says massaging his throat as if he had something stuck in it.

He then went back to his plate, eating eagerly as if he hasn't eaten anything so good in his life.

After he and Kelly are done, the two head down the steps onto the dance floors, and start dancing to the slow music, Jimmy puts his hand on Kelly's waist and the other in her hand and she puts a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, the two begin slowly swaying back and forth to the music, it's actually not that bad.

After the song is over he and Kelly walk to the wall and lean against it.

Many people also lean against the wall waiting for the next song to start.

" So what do you want to do?" Jimmy asks.

" I want to go outside." She says.

" Sounds cool." He says.

The two head through the doors and outside it's dusk. People's voices can be heard from intimate places, even the sound of kissing.

They sit down on a bench, brushing snow off of it.

" So are you having fun?" Kelly asks.

" Yeah I am." Jimmy replies.

The two sit in silence until a voice from behind a bush a voice is heard.

" I knew you were the one for me." The voice says.

Jimmy has heard that voice before but he couldn't place it, like some long lost memory.

Jimmy gets up.

" Jimmy, where are you going?" Kelly asks.

" Stay quiet." He says, the snow muffling his footsteps.

He peers around the bush to see shadowed faces, but they look familiar.

Suddenly one of the shadowed figures speaks again.

" I always knew you were for me, I can't believe you were out here all alone." The voice says.

Jimmy looks back to see Kelly signaling him to come back to the bench.

He walks back.

" What is it?' He whispers.

" Jimmy, I've heard those lines before, those were the same lines Nick used on me at that party." She says.

" Nick!" Jimmy whispers in disbelief. " But I thought that he was in Juvenile hall!"

" I guess they sent him here after a while." She says.

Suddenly another voice sounds, a high-pitched female voice.

" Really, I can't believe you would say something like that to me! Most boys don't give me a second glance." The voice says.

" I don't see why, those boys must be crazy, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." The male voice says.

" My God she's like putty in his hands." Kelly whispers under her breath angrily.

" We have to stop him." Jimmy whispers.

" But how?" She asks.

" I have an idea." He begins. " Follow me."

He gets up and tiptoes to a large pile of snow, he makes a snowball and throws it making a sound right near where the two are sitting.

" Did you hear that?" The female voice asks.

" It was probably nothing." The male voice says.

" I'm checking." The girl's voice says.

She gets up and walks over to where the snowball landed.

The two hear the male voice, Nick, get up and hear him coming muttering drunkenly.

" I think we need to disappear." Kelly says.

The two hide behind a bush and see Nick walk by, his hands in his pockets, kicking up snow and muttering to himself.

Jimmy checks his watch, 10:00 p.m.

" Let's go back to the gym." He says.

Back inside the gym the two see Nigel sitting in a chair alone.

" So, what happened between you and Anna?" Jimmy asks.

Nigel looks up at him coldly.

" I don't want to talk about it." Nigel says.

" Well we have a story for you." Jimmy says.

The two sit down next to Nigel and tell him the whole story.

" Nick Dean, here!" He asks amazed at the end of the story.

" Yeah, I can't believe they sent him here." Kelly says.

" Well we'll just have to watch out for him." Jimmy says.

The rest of the dance passes slowly, Jimmy and Kelly dance a few more times but mostly the three just discuss what Jimmy and Kelly saw out in the garden type area.

Shortly after the dance is over, many people complain that they want the dance to continue but Jimmy just wants to get up to his room and think about what had happened.

Back in his room Jimmy thinks. " Never a dull moment around here. Interesting Christmas"

Gosh this took forever to write, sorry if there are any references to Harry Potter 4, they were not intentional. Next chapter will be up when I finish it


	12. The Tyranny of the Dean Pt 1

Jimmy lies on his bed thinking about what happened at the dance and also about the fact that Nick is at Silver Lake.

The next morning at breakfast Jimmy eats his food when a shadow looms over him.

He turns around to see, in his leather jacket, white undershirt, and jeans, Nick Dean.

" Uh…hi Nick." Jimmy says.

" Why Neutron, what a surprise, oh and look it's Kelly." Nick says.

" Shut the hell up." Kelly says.

" Aw what's the matter Kelly, no guy has given you a second glance since the summer?" Nick says a sinister look in his eye.

Kelly remains silent, she then gets up and punches Nick right in the stomach.

" Why you dirty little bitch!" Nick says preparing to punch Kelly but one ofthe staff members runs up.

" All three of you, to the Dean's office now!" He says leading them out, everyone's eyes following their progress.

In the Dean's office Jimmy, Nick, and Kelly sit in three chairs, the Dean sitting in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

" Well, well, well what do we have here? Jimmy, Kelly, and Nick. You three are lucky I don't send you to Juvenile Hall for that affair at breakfast." He says.

" But sir we have an explanation," Jimmy begins but the Dean cuts him off.

" I don't care Mr. Neutron." He says.

" But sir, Jimmy and I didn't do anything!" Kelly says.

" Oh yes Miss Lincoln, punching Mr. Dean here isn't anything."

" But Jimmy didn't do anything." She says quickly.

" Yes but Mr. Neutron has some previous offenses." The Dean says. " Now if you are done screaming you should be glad to know I'm not sending you to Juvenile hall, for now. But I'm assigning you each a weeks worth of night detentions starting tonight."

The three walk out into the halls.

" You two got lucky, I'll get you for this." Nick says slinking off.

" Gosh we got off lucky." Kelly says.

" I guess we did." Jimmy says. " But last time I got a detention I had to scrub the floors."

The two return to the hall and sit back down next to Nigel.

" So what happened?" Nigel asks.

" We got a week of detentions because of Nick." Jimmy says angrily.

" Oh well it could have been worse." Nigel says.

" How so?" Jimmy asks.

" I was still kinda working on that part." Nigel says.

" Oh you're a great help. Real confidence booster." He says.

After breakfast is over Jimmy goes to his first blab session with Kelly and Nigel.

In the room are Jamie, Sora, Anna, and Nick.

Nick gives Jimmy a cold stare whenever the two's eyes meet.

When it's Jimmy's turn he actually talks about his problem making the entire circle gasp that Jimmy isn't a mute.

After that it's lunchtime already.

At the lunch table Jimmy sits down with Kelly and Nigel and eats in silence.

The day passes quickly until that night when he, Kelly, and Nick are sent to the Dean's office.

" Ah nice to see you three." The Dean begins. " Follow me."

He gets up and walks out of the office, the three following.

He leads them to a room full of potatoes.

" Now peel all of these potatoes before morning or else I'll give you each another week of detentions." He says smiling evilly.

He walks out closing the door and locking it.

Each of the three picks up a potato peeler and begins on the gigantic stack of potatoes.

Jimmy stares down at the potato imagining Nick's face on each of them and peeling it off.

" I can't believe I ever thought he was my friend." Jimmy thinks.

Flashback to three years ago.

Jimmy was sitting in the classroom when Nick walked in.

Nick started walking towards Jimmy.

" Hey Neutron, meet me in the bathroom after class." He'd said.

Jimmy could hardly believe his ears, Nick, the most popular kid in school was actually talking to him.

After class he sped towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Jimmy saw Nick standing against a wall.

" Hey there Neutron." He said.

" Hey Nick." Jimmy said.

" So I'm glad to see you showed up."

" Yeah."

" So Neutron…"

Suddenly a voice brought Jimmy back to reality.

" Jimmy, get back to work." Kelly says.

Jimmy looks down at the half peeled potato in his hands.

He starts peeling it again.

He looks at his watch; it's almost midnight.

He then looks up at the pile of potatoes; it's still really high.

Jimmy starts trying to peel even faster; he doesn't want to be doing this for another three weeks.

Jimmy starts going back into a flashback.

" So Neutron, wanna smoke?" Nick asked holding up a carton.

" Um…no thanks Nick, I don't smoke." He said.

" Come on, have you ever tried it?" Nick asked brandishing the cigarettes.

" Um….um…no thanks Nick."

He started heading for the door but Nick blocked the door.

" No way, no one turns Nick Dean down."

" I think I'll be the first."

He tried to slip past Nick but he continued to block the door.

" Come on, you know you want to." Nick said holding up a cigarette.

" I don't want it!" Jimmy said slapping the cigarette away.

" Why don't you?" Nick asked still trying to sway Jimmy.

" My cousin got lung cancer from smoking. You know what he said? He said one cigarette wasn't bad, then he couldn't stop smoking, he died a little while afterwards."

" Aw come on, do you know how unlikely that is?" Nick asked.

" No Nick."

Once again something jerks Jimmy back to reality, this time Nick's fist.

" Listen Neutron, I don't like this anymore then you but you can't randomly stop working." Nick says.

Jimmy put his hand against his face. His face wasn't bleeding just red and sore so he held back the urge to tackle Nick.

Jimmy started peeling the potatoes again.

At one in the morning the pile is almost gone and each of the three is keeping to themselves.

At three in the morning the pile is down to a few potatoes when the Dean walks in.

" Hmmmmm… okay job, I guess." He begins looking at a potato. " You may leave."

Jimmy gets up and starts walking towards his room, he can barely walk he's so tired.

Once he gets back to his room he walks in and hears the door click even though there wasn't a nurse following him.

He collapses onto his bed; he can't take a week of this.

Jimmy reaches under his bed a pulls out his cell phone he'd gotten for Christmas. He dials Cindy's number.

In Retroville Cindy's phone rings.

" What?" Cindy says sleepily.

She picks up the phone.

" Hello?" She asks sleepily.

" Cindy it's me." Jimmy says.

" Jimmy!" Cindy asks in amazement.

" You gotta help me!" Jimmy practically yells.

" Quiet down." Cindy says.

" Cindy please, listen to me! The Dean is a mad man I swear…" His voice is cut off.

Jimmy hears the door click and the knob turns.

Jimmy quickly closes the phone and puts it back under his bed.

On the other end the line goes dead.

" Jimmy! Jimmy!" Cindy asks but nothing on the other end.

Back at Silver Lake Jimmy scrambles under the covers as the door opens.

The door opens and the Dean walks in.

" Hello Mr. Neutron, were you having a nice conversation?" He asks.

" Conversation…um what conversation?" Jimmy asks.

" I heard you, you were talking to someone, I heard you through the door." He says.

" I wasn't talking to myself." Jimmy says.

" Oh, were you talking in your sleep?"

" I wasn't asleep, I was about to when you barged in on me." He says.

" Oh yeah, then you wouldn't mind me doing a search."

" You can't do that. It's against the law."

" The law? The law? I am the law!"

He gets down and sticks his arm under the bed, he pulls out the phone.

" Oh, what do we have here?"

He opens the phone and hits redial.

Cindy answers the phone.

" Hello Jimmy," She begins. " Are you okay? What happened before?"

" Oh hello." The Dean begins. " I'm afraid Jimmy can't talk right now, or ever again."

" What? Where's Jimmy? Who's this?'" Cindy asks.

Jimmy springs up and before the Dean can react Jimmy delivers a swift punch to his face.

The phone falls and slides across the phone.

Jimmy runs to it and picks it up.

" Cindy it's me Jimmy, I knocked the Dean out cold but I'm not sure when he'll wake up. He's insane, you've got to get help and get me out of here before this guy kills me." Jimmy says.

" Jimmy calm down. I'll get help, I promise." Cindy says.

From behind Jimmy feels a hand on his shoulder.

Jimmy turns around to see the Dean standing over him, a look a cold fury fixed on his face, blood running down his face.

" Oh hi Mr. Dean, nice rest?" Jimmy asks trying to fake a laugh.

" Come with me." The Dean says in a cold monotone voice grabbing Jimmy's arm.

He pulls Jimmy out of his room and down a hall Jimmy pulling back but to no avail.

He continues pulling Jimmy until they reach a door at the end of the hall, the Dean opens it and throws Jimmy in.

" You'll be staying here now." The Dean says savagely.

He closes the door and locks it.

Jimmy looks around, a bed, a bathroom and nothing else, no windows, none of his stuff, nothing, back to square one.

Jimmy lies down on the bed, it has sheets on it already.

" This is so unfair." Jimmy thinks.

He takes out a paper clip from his pocket. He unbends it and starts fiddling it around in the lock and after a few minutes he here's it click.

Jimmy slowly opens the door. He walks out, closing and relocking the door.

He slowly creeps across the hall, hiding in shadows whenever he hears footsteps.

Kelly had told him her room number and he needs to talk to her.

Jimmy finally gets to room 40 he taps on the door softly.

" Kelly." He whispers.

He hears a rustling inside the room and Kelly walks up to the door.

" Jimmy!" She asks amazed.

He inserts the paper clip into the lock and undoes it.

He opens the door and tip toes in.

" Jimmy, what are you doing here?" She asks.

" I had to talk to you." Jimmy says.

" Why?" She asks.

" Because the Dean is crazy."

" Didn't we already know that?" She asks.

" I tried to get help and the Dean went crazy and threw me into another room without anything."

" What!"

" We have to do something before it's too late."

" What are we supposed to do?"

" We need to call the police or anyone who can."

"Okay."

" Come with me." He says.

He unlocks her door and the two creep out.

" Where are we going?" Kelly asks.

" We're going to my old room, I have a cell phone and a whole bunch of other stuff we may need." Jimmy says.

After much hiding and restarting the two reach Jimmy's old room.

Jimmy opens the door, as the Dean never locked it.

Inside the room Jimmy starts collecting his stuff. Once he picks up his phone he dials Cindy's number.

" Jimmy, are you okay!" Cindy practically yells over the phone.

" I'm fine Cindy. Where are you?"

" I've gathered up everyone and we're on our way to Silver Lake. We'll be there soon, I promise. Bye"

She hangs up.

" Let's go." He says.

He and Kelly sneak out and go to Jimmy's new room.

Inside his room Jimmy locks the door.

" Now what do we do?" Kelly asks.

" We stay here and wait." Jimmy says.

" That's a stupid idea." Kelly says.

" Got any better ones?" He asks.

" No." Kelly says defeated.

" Then we go with my plan." Jimmy says.

Meanwhile Cindy and the others are in two cars, going as fast as they can.

" What did Jimmy say?" Samantha asks.

" He said that the Dean was crazy and that we had to help him." Cindy says for what feels like the hundredth time.

" How close are we?" Sheen asks.

" We're about four hours away." Mrs. Neutron says.

" Four hours, but at that rate we won't get there till eight a.m." Cindy says.

" Cindy's right. Put the pedal to the medal Mr. Neutron!" Samantha says.

" I'm on it!" Mr. Neutron says accelerating.

Back at Silver Lake, Jimmy and Kelly sit on Jimmy's bed.

Suddenly a knock is heard.

" It must be the Dean hide!" Jimmy whispers.

He and Kelly quickly hide. Another knock is heard.

" Jimmy it's me, open up." Nigel voice wheezes.

" Nigel!" Jimmy exclaims.

He runs to the door and opens it, Nigel stands there, his face is bleeding badly, and his clothes are torn.

" Nigel, what did they do to you!" Jimmy asks amazed.

" It…it…was the D…d…dean." He says weakly.

" Why did he do it to you!" Jimmy asks.

" He knew that I'd know what you'd do and he beat me until I told."

" Did you tell?" Kelly asks.

" Y…yes." Nigel starts. " He's probably on his way right now."

" We have to get out of here." Jimmy says calmly.

" But where will we go?" Kelly asks.

" Somewhere…anywhere, we just have to get out of here." Jimmy says.

Suddenly the door knob starts turning and Jimmy notices they forgot to lock the doors.

" Hide!" He says.

Kelly darts into the bathroom, he darts under the bed and Nigel follows Jimmy.

The door opens and the Dean walks in.

" Hello Children, come out and play." The Dean says

The Dean begins to bend down to look under the bed when Jimmy springs out and tries to punch him.

The Dean grabs his fist and pushes it backwards.

Jimmy howls it pain.

" Now tell me," The Dean begins pushing his hand further and further back. " Where are the others."

" I'll never tell you." Jimmy says through gritted teeth.

" Fine then Mr. Neutron.," The Dean begins. " You've forced me to use more creative measures. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He puts his hand over Jimmy's mouth and walks out.

The other two spring out.

" We have to help him!" Kelly exclaims.

" How?" Nigel asks.

" I don't know. But we will, no matter what it takes." She says, a determined look on her face.

To be continued…

Oh a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up when Jupiter a lines with Uranus.


	13. The Tyranny of the Dean Pt 2

In the Dean's office Jimmy is curled up in a ball on the floor.

" So Mr. Neutron, have you had enough? Will you tell me now?" The Dean asks over his twitching body.

" N…no n…never." Jimmy says in pain.

" Then you leave me no choice." He says pulling out a stun gun.

He advances on Jimmy switching on the stun gun.

He shocks Jimmy.

" You know, no matter what happens I win, if you die then I'll find the others and much like you have the sweet pleasure of killing them, or if you tell me then I'll find your friends and kill them along with you." He says.

" You're a sick man, a sick sick man." Jimmy says through fits of pain.

" I may be." He says kicking Jimmy in the stomach. " But I still have a gun."

Jimmy turns over and coughs, blood spilling onto the floor.

The Dean begins laughing, a cruel heartless laugh.

" P…please s…stop." He wheezes through pain still coughing up blood.

" No, I will never stop until you tell me." The Dean says shocking Jimmy again.

" Who are you?" Jimmy asks.

" Since you're going to die anyways I might as well tell you, my name is Jonathan Sterch." He says.

He kicks Jimmy again and Jimmy rolls over until he hits the desk.

Meanwhile Cindy and the others have almost reached Silver Lake.

" We're almost there." Cindy says.

" I hope Jimmy's okay." Samantha says.

Meanwhile Kelly and Nigel are hoping the same thing.

" I have an idea." Kelly says.

" What?" Nigel asks.

" We can get help from the others, maybe together we can get rid of the Dean." She says.

" Or we could just find a phone and dial 9-1-1 and get the police to do the job for us." He says.

" Well I guess." She says.

The two open the door and start walking down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As they approach the cafeteria one of the nurses stops them.

" What are you two doing?" She asks trying to fake a sweet voice.

" We need to make a phone call." Kelly says quickly.

" Oh no you're not." She says blocking their way.

" Let us through!" Kelly shouts trying to push through the nurse, but the nurse grabs her arm and flips her over.

" Man is everyone is this place trained in karate!" Kelly exclaims.

The nurse towers over her and grabs her.

" Let her go!" Nigel shouts.

He charges at her but she quickly grabs him, and puts him in a headlock then she flips him over onto the ground, she puts him over her other shoulder his body limp.

In Sterch's office Jimmy lies on the floor in pain bleeding badly and hunched over in pain.

The nurse walks in with Kelly and Nigel over her shoulders.

" I've got the other two you wanted." She says throwing them down.

" Excellent, good job Ellen." Sterch says smiling.

She leaves and Sterch looks down on Kelly and Nigel.

" Well well well, what do we have here?" Sterch says smiling over the two.

" Guys, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asks in pain.

" We were going to try to help you but we failed." Kelly says.

" Why didn't you just stay in the room, there's help on the way!" Jimmy says.

" How were we supposed to know that!" Kelly asks.

" Be quiet you wretched little girl!" Sterch shouts kicking Kelly in the stomach.

" Don't you know never to hit a girl!" Jimmy yells trying to get up but falling back down.

" Be quiet!" Sterch shouts kicking Jimmy.

" Man you are crazy!" Nigel, awake, shouts.

" This is exactly why I hate children!" Sterch says. " You're disrespectful, slothful, and like a plaque!"

" If you hate children why are you running a children's hospital?" Jimmy asks.

" Don't you get? I have no intention of ever letting you out of my hospital, you'll stay here forever and I'll use you for labor!" Sterch says starting to cackle maniacally. " And no more words out of any of you or else you'll get a nice shock."

He takes out the stun gun and turns on the power.

Meanwhile Cindy and the others have reached Silver Lake.

" Hello, why are you here?" A man at the entrance asks.

" We're here to see Jimmy Neutron, he's a patient here." Mrs. Neutron says.

The man looks at a list.

" Oh I'm sorry but he can't be visited at this time." The man says.

" Why not!" Cindy asks annoyed.

" It is none of your concern child." He says.

" Child!" Cindy says insulted. " I'm fourteen thank you very much!"

" I don't care." He says.

The car backs up and parks next to the sidewalk.

" We'll get to the bottom of this." Mrs. Neutron says taking out her cellphone and dialing 9-1-1.

" Hello police, what is your emergency?" The ladies voice says on the other end.

" My name is Judy Neutron, I'm calling because for some reason they won't let me visit my son at Silver Lake Psychiatric Hospital." She says.

" Okay, I'll send someone over right away." She says.

Mrs. Neutron hangs up and the gang sits waiting.

Inside Silver Lake Sterch towers over the bodies of the three.

Suddenly the door opens and one of the nurses walks in.

" Mr. Sterch, I've got some bad news." She says.

" What is it?" He asks.

" We've gotten word that a cellphone call was made near here, it was too the police." She says. " The guards outside say it was Judy Neutron."

" NO!" Sterch shouts turning over his desk and nearly crushing Jimmy and the others. " They'll ruin everything!"

" What do you suggest we do?" She asks.

" Do anything you can to stall the police," Sterch begins. " I'll put these three back where they belong." He gestures to the three.

" Okay Mr. Sterch." She says.

About one hour later a police car approaches Silver Lake.

" Hello my name is Agent James Jones," He says flashing his badge. " I'm here to investigate a call made by a citizen about her son."

" Okay." The man says opening the gate.

The car drives in, the Neutron's following it.

Once inside the grounds the cars park and the nine get out and head for the front entrance.

Blocking the front entrance is the nurse who Sterch told to distract any unwanted guests.

" Hello, welcome to Silver Lake, why are you here?" She asks.

" We're here to investigate." Officer Jones says flashing his badge.

" Well um okay," She says trying to stall. " Let me give you a tour."

She leads them in.

" Well Silver Lake is a very productive place, we help the patients overcome their problems and come out reformed members of society." She says.

" That's all very nice but if you could point us in the direction of the Dean's office." Jones says.

" The Dean!" She says shocked.

" Yes, the Dean." He says.

" The Dean is busy now, he can't be disturbed!" She says her voice jumpy.

" Oh forget it, we'll find it ourselves." Jones says.

They begin walking down the hall towards the Dean's office.

Once there they open the door to find the Dean sitting at his desk looking at the paper.

" Oh hello come in." He says.

" Hello we're here about Jimmy Neutron." Jones says flashing his badge. " He's coming with us, along with Kelly Lincoln, and Nigel Carterson."

" I'm afraid that Mr. Neutron, Ms. Lincoln, and Mr. Carterson are staying here until I see fit." He says. " There are no early releases here."

" It has already been decided that they will be released, if you refuse you will be fired and sent to court." Jones says angry.

Sterch glares angrily as he hands the keys.

Jones takes the keys and Sterch tells them where their rooms are.

Jones and the others walk to Jimmy's room and unlock the door.

As the door opens Jimmy prepares himself for whatever is on the other side.

" Jimmy, it's me Cindy." Cindy says.

" Cindy? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asks in disbelief.

" We're here to get you and your friends." She says.

Jimmy walks to them, his wounds have been cleverly hidden by Sterch.

" Jimmy…" Cindy pauses. " What happened to you?"

Jimmy isn't surprised by Cindy's words, he's a mess.

" Come on I'll show you where the others are." He says.

They walk out and Jimmy leads them to Kelly's room and then to Nigel's.

Kelly and Nigel show similar signs of fear at first and then relief.

Jimmy walks up to Officer Jones and whispers in his ear.

Jones walks down to Sterch's office and walks in, the others following him.

Once inside Jones walks up to Sterch's desk and says " Jonathan Sterch you are under arrest on three counts of forced labor, three counts of child abuse, and contempt of the court. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?"

" Yes." Sterch says.

" Alright." Jones says cuffing Sterch.

Jones then calls for two other officers to take Sterch.

Once the officers arrive Jimmy and all the others leave.

Once jammed inside the car with the others along with Nigel and Kelly they start for the long trip home.

Jimmy is very glad to be going home.

The next day Jimmy is outside with Cindy when Kelly and Nigel run up to Jimmy.

" Jimmy did you hear, Sterch was sent to an insane asylum!" She says.

" Serves him right." Jimmy says.

" They're checking to see if he has any mental illnesses." Nigel says. " Then he's going on trial in a month if he doesn't have any."

Jimmy spends most of his day with Kelly, Nigel and all his other friends. He was back in the outside world, he was back with his friends his family and school might not be so bad anymore. Everything is finally back to normal

That day at sunset Jimmy and the others are walking by a TV shop when the program they are showing on the model TV's changes to a man standing in front of a picture of Sterch.

Jimmy and the others stopped to watch.

" I'm James Smith here to bring you this news, Jonathan Sterch, has escaped from the insane asylum. Sterch has been charged with child labor, child abuse, and contempt of the court. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If seen him he should not be approached. If you do see him call 1-800-TIPS or 9-1-1. Thank you." The man says then the TV turned back to the previous program.

Jimmy can't believe his ears.

" Sterch escaped!" Jimmy says in disbelief.

" Let's get back to your house." Kelly says.

Jimmy takes out his cell-phone and dials his number.

" Hi Jimmy, are you coming home?" Mrs. Neutron asks.

" Yeah." Jimmy says.

" You're father and I are going out to dinner tonight so don't be surprised if you come home to an empty house." She says.

" Okay." Jimmy says hanging up.

When Jimmy, Nigel and Kelly get to his house they say goodbye to the others and Jimmy unlocks the door and they walk in.

" Hello Jimmy, how long has it been since we last met?" A voice says.

Jimmy knows that voice.

" Sterch!" Jimmy yells.

" Me," Sterch says stepping out of the shadows. " And a few friends."

Sterch snaps his fingers and from the shadows emerge three figures.

The three grab Jimmy, Nigel, and Kelly.

" What do you want?" Jimmy asks Sterch.

" Revenge! Can you imagine what it was like when a boy turned me to the authorities." Sterch says, "You're coming with us."

" NEVER!" Jimmy yells then he stomps on the foot of the man holding him.

" AHHHH!" The man yells and lets go of him.

He tries to free the other two but the two men block him.

From behind the man grabs him.

" Let go of me!" He yells. " Or else I swear you'll pay!"

" Oh I'm scared, a little boy is going to hurt me." The man says a look of false fear on his face.

" WHAT! I'm not a little boy!" He shouts.

" Quiet!" The man says.

" Take them away." Sterch says snapping.

Jimmy and the others are blindfolded and then they are pushed, and shoved into a car, with Sterch at the wheel, the other three in the back keeping the hostages quiet.

The car then drove off towards the exit of the city.

To be continued…

I think I'll end it here. Another cliffhanger! I will try to update ASAP but you know what they say, when you make plans life gets in the way. Later!


	14. The Tyranny of the Dean Pt 3

In a penthouse suite outside of Retroville Jimmy awakens to find he's sitting in a chair, unable to see due to a blindfold.

He tries to move his hands but he can't.

A voice rings out through the air.

" Hello Jimmy, nice to see you awake," Sterch says walking into view. " We want you to learn something."

" What can I learn from you!" Jimmy asks in disbelief. " You kidnap me and insult my friends and myself!"

" That I am the supreme authority figure!" Sterch yells.

Meanwhile in Retroville Cindy and the others walk to Jimmy's house.

Cindy and the others had seen a strange black vehicle drive out of the driveway after Jimmy, Kelly, and Nigel went in.

Cindy opens the door and it swings open with an eerie creak to reveal the empty house.

" Where could they've gone?" Samantha asks.

" I don't know, but I think we have a more important matter at hand." David says. " It looks like there's been a break in."

They all look down to multiple crisscrossing footprints.

" We have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Neutron." Cindy says.

Cindy takes out her cell phone and dials Mrs. Neutron's cell phone number.

At the restaurant Mrs. Neutron's cell phone rings. She answers it.

" Hello?" She asks.

" Mrs. Neutron," Cindy begins. " We think you guys should get over here."

" Why?" She asks.

" We think there's been a break in."

" We'll be right there."

She closes her phone.

" Hugh, we have to go." She says.

" But pie!" Hugh says gesturing to his slice of pie.

" Later." She says paying the bill.

They get out of the restaurant and go to the car.

Once they get back to the house they look around.

" Well nothing is missing." Mrs. Neutron says after they finished searching the house for about the umpteenth time.

" That's good but that still leaves one question unanswered," David says and everyone turns to look at him. " Where's Jimmy?"

Meanwhile at Sterch's penthouse suite he starts writing a ransom note.

" You'll never get away with this Sterch!" Jimmy yells.

" Quiet you!" One of Sterch's men says.

He punches him in the mouth.

Jimmy tastes blood in his mouth, he open his mouth and blood starts dribbling out.

Sterch pulls out his phone and punches in numbers.

At Jimmy's house the phone rings.

" I'll get it." Mr. Neutron says.

He picks it up.

" Hello Mr. Neutron" Sterch says. " I have your son and his friends, if you ever want to see them again then I'm demanding 500,00 dollars out of your own money in unmarked bills, the bills must be untraceable. And no police or else you'll be taking them home in matchboxes. If you ever want to see them again then bring the money to the Luxury Hotel outside of Retroville."

He hangs up.

Mr. Neutron hangs up.

" So who was it?" Mrs. Neutron asks.

" It was Sterch, he has Jimmy and the others." Mr. Neutron says.

" What!" Cindy says in disbelief.

" What does he want?" David asks.

" He wants 500,000 dollars from our own bank account in unmarked bills. He also says no police."

" But Hugh that's all our savings!"

" I know Judy, but it's worth it."

" I don't care what Sterch says," Mrs. Neutron says. " I'm calling the police."

She picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1.

" Hello police state your emergency." A lady says on the other end.

" Hello I'm calling because my son and his friends have been kidnapped."

" We'll send someone over right away." The lady says and hangs up.

She hangs up.

" They say they'll send someone over." She says to the eagerly watching crowd.

About half an hour later there's a knock on the door.

Mrs. Neutron opens it and sees a man in a trench coat, black shades, and an FBI badge.

" Mr. Jones!" She says.

" Yes," He says. " Jimmy, Kelly, and Nigel were kidnapped?"

" Yes that's true." Mr. Neutron says.

" And let me guess by Jonathan Sterch." He says.

" Yes." Mrs. Neutron says.

" So tell me his demands." Jones says.

" He's demanding 500,00 dollars in unmarked bills from our bank account, he also demands no police or else he threatens to hurt Jimmy and the others." Mr. Neutron says.

" Sterch has quite a record already." Jones says. " He was originally a prison warden but he was far too aggressive so he was sent to a mental hospital, but now we find out this that he was working the kids and planning on not releasing them. If he hurts Jimmy, Kelly, or Nigel he could be on his way to the gas chamber."

" So what do you suggest we do?" Cindy asks.

" I have a plan but it's risky." Jones says.

" Tell us." David says.

" Yeah the risk is worth it." Samantha says.

" Okay." Jones says. " Huddle up."

They all huddle in a circle and Jones starts whispering the plan.

Well I'll have to stop there. I'm going to camp and I have to get off now: I'll post the remainder of this chapter when I get back on the 30th of July. Check back then.


	15. The Tyranny of the Dean Pt 4 The End

Back at the Penthouse, Jimmy tries to cut his bonds on the back of his chair but he can't.

Jimmy continues trying to break his bonds when Sterch walks in.

" You and your friends are about to learn the true meaning of pain. You thought I worked you so hard at Silver Lake? Well think again! Once your parents deliver the money to me I'll be taking you far away from here, so you'll never see any of your friends ever again; Oh no wait according to Mr. Dean's story you have no friends!" Sterch says tauntingly at the end, but then Jimmy interrupts him.

" Shut up you crazed lunatic!" Jimmy shouts.

" Be quiet you insolent child!" Sterch yells in a fit of rage, then his voice levels. " As I was saying I'll take you a far away and work you as my servant, and meanwhile your parents will so poor that they'll have nothing to live for. They may at first search valiantly for you scrounging up money from anywhere they can find to get search parties and television ads but in the end they will become so poor and downhearted they'll as I said before have nothing left to live for."

Jimmy struggles with his bonds and frees one hand; slowly he unties his blindfold just as Sterch turns. A knock had come from the door.

Sterch walks to the door and looks through the peephole in the door, a bellboy stands there.

Sterch flings open the door, knowing a wall blocks Jimmy and the others from view.

" What is it!" He practically shouts at the terrified bellboy.

" P-p-package for you." The terrified bellboy stutters.

He hands it out to Sterch who grabs it, then slams the door in the boys face.

He walks back to the room where his hostages are.

Sterch looks at the briefcase.

" Ah it seems your parents have fallen for my bait." Sterch says looking greedily at the briefcase.

Sterch opens the case to see wadded bills there along with a note.

" Yes, finally 500,000 dollars…wait this is monopoly money!" He says. " What's the deal!"

He looks at the note and reads it out loud. " Go to jail; go directly to jail."

Suddenly the door bursts open and FBI men stream into the room.

" Freeze FBI!" One of the men shouts.

" You won't take me that easily!" Sterch says.

He pulls out a smoke bomb and quickly tosses it on the floor.

A thick smoke fills the room.

" Can't see." One of the men says coughing.

" Forget the smoke we have to find him!" One of the men yells.

They start trying to find their way through the room.

Soon the smoke clears. Sterch is nowhere in sight.

" Where'd he go?" Jones asks.

" Who cares?" Mrs. Neutron says. " At least he left the kids behind."

" He's probably on the roof." One of Sterch's men says.

" Why are you telling us?" Jones asks.

" Because we're surrendering." One of them says.

" Good, maybe the judge will go easy on you."

Kelly and Nigel are untied and reunited with their families who were called by the police. But someone's missing.

" Jimmy's not here." Sheen says.

" He took Jimmy with him." Another of the men says.

" Thanks for the advice." Jones says.

" Come on!" Cindy says.

She and the others all rush out of the room.

" Come back!" Mrs. Neutron shouts after them. " It's too dangerous!'

The gang all rushes up to the roof to see Sterch holding Jimmy with a gun in his hand.

They all charge him but he stops them.

" Don't come a step closer." Sterch says. " Or else."

They all stop dead in their tracks.

" Where is my helicopter?" Sterch asks.

" Let go of Jimmy!" Cindy yells.

" Ha why should I?" Sterch asks.

Suddenly the door flies open and all the adults along with the FBI agents rush onto the roof.

" Now give me the real money or else Jimmy won't live to see another day." Sterch says.

" Well I guess we have no choice." Jones says.

Mr. Neutron comes out with another briefcase.

" Now give me Jimmy." Mr. Neutron says.

" The money first." Sterch says.

" Jimmy first."

" The money first or else." He says threateningly.

Mr. Neutron throws him the briefcase.

" Finally 500,000 dollars!" He says.

" Sterch you have the money you wanted, now hand over Jimmy." Cindy says.

" No." Sterch says.

Everyone is speechless.

" I mean now I have the money and the boy. What better deal could I get?"

Everyone hears the whirring of a helicopter in the distance; if they don't do something soon Sterch will get away with Jimmy and the money.

" Ha! Now I'll make my escape!" Sterch shouts.

" That's what you think!" Jimmy shouts.

" No that's what I know!" Sterch yells.

Jimmy quickly trips Sterch.

Sterch taken off guard drops Jimmy; Jimmy falls to the ground and goes into a fighting stance.

Jimmy, not looking at Sterch, is surprised to hear everyone to gasp.

He looks to see Sterch losing his balance along the edge of the building.

Jimmy tries to catch Sterch; he lunges out to save him.

He just misses his hand and Sterch falls over the edge.

Down he plunges, 12 stories until he hits the ground so far below

" That's gotta hurt." Jimmy says staring down at the spot.

" No one could've survived a fall like that." Jones says.

He and the others go down to investigate; several minutes later they come back up.

" Well it's no surprise to say he's dead, probably from a mix of broken bones and internal bleeding, not to mention the shock of the fall." Jones says.

" God what have I done?" Jimmy mutters out loud.

" It wasn't your fault Jimmy." Cindy says comfortingly.

" Yes it was!" He shouts. " I tripped him and he fell off the building, it's all my fault!"

" Jimmy it was an accident." Samantha says. " They happen."

" But this is more than just some little accident like missing a question on a test, this is murder!"

" Jimmy please it was an accident." Jones says. " This was not a deliberate murder like Sterch may have committed, but a simple accident."

" Why didn't I see he was on the ledge? Why didn't I use another method to free myself?" He asks.

" Come on Jimmy, maybe once we get back home you'll feel better." Mr. Neutron says.

So they all walk down the stairs, many people have crowded in the hallways asking about all the commotion.

They all ignore them and walk to the elevator; once the door opens they all get in and ride it down to the lobby.

Once outside the hotel they look back at it, trying to ignore the tapped of area where Sterch's body still lies. They all split into the three cars and start back toward Retroville.


	16. Picking up the Pieces

In the car on the way home, Mr. Neutron is driving when Jimmy asks him " Dad, what was in the second briefcase?"

" Oh it was empty." He says. " If his helicopter had really picked him up he would've found out it was a cleverly disguised police chopper."

" Wow." Jimmy says. " That's a really good idea."

" You should thank your friends and Mr. Jones, they came up with it."

That night Jimmy and all his friends along with their parents are all in Jimmy's back yard having a barbeque.

Everyone, except for Jimmy, is chatting happily to each other; meanwhile Jimmy sits inside staring out.

As he sits staring he hears his door open, he turns to see Cindy standing there.

" What do you want?" He asks. " Shouldn't you be outside having fun?"

" Jimmy, it's not fun without you." She says. " I know this has been really hard on you but you can't hold it in forever, look at what happened after the party during the summer, you tried to bottle everything up and in the end you vented it through cutting yourself. That's what started this in the first place, you can't waste your life wallowing over the past, Sterch is gone but that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it. You can move on to the future, there's still a lot to live for."

" But Cindy it's not that easy, it didn't happen to you; it's easy to do pep talks when you don't have to live with the fact that it's your fault a man is dead."

" Jimmy that man was twisted and evil…"

Jimmy cuts her off yelling. " But I still wouldn't have wished that upon him, I would have preferred to see him rot in prison for the rest of his life, not fall off the top of a 12 story building!"

" Jimmy don't you remember what I told you on visiting day back at Silver Lake, I told you to be strong, to be brave and now more than ever it's true, life may be rough, and unexpected twists may come up but you can't just give, shut yourself up in the room and refuse to eat or talk to anyone"

He looks up at Cindy, tears in his eyes. He wipes the tears away.

" Maybe you're right." He says sniffling. " Maybe I've been handling this all wrong, maybe when bad times hit instead of shutting myself out of the world, and building up barriers I should tell people, maybe if I had done that before then everyone would've known why I busted the party and would've accepted my story, maybe this whole horrible year could've been avoided."

" Come outside Jimmy, this party is for you, Kelly, and Nigel." She says.

" Okay." Jimmy says wiping away the last of the tears from his eyes.

Outside a big banner reads "Welcome home Jimmy, Kelly, and Nigel!" everyone is playing a game of soccer.

" Come on Jimmy, without you we're one player short." Sheen says from the field.

" Alright I'm coming!" Jimmy shouts and runs onto the field.

They all continue playing until 8:00.

" Come on in guys, the news is coming on!" Mr. Neutron says.

They all run inside and gather around the TV.

" Hello and welcome to PSB news at 8, tonight our top story, Jonathan Sterch, former warden of Craymers hall for Juvenile Delinquents and Dean of Silver Lake mental Hospital was killed today in a struggle with one of his hostages. Sterch, after being arrested, broke out of prison, and kidnapped three of the former residents of his Hospital, Jimmy Neutron, Kelly Lincoln, and Nigel Carterson, he took them to a hotel outside of Retroville where in a struggle with one of them he was knocked off the building, he was pronounced dead from internal bleeding at 3:45 p.m. Sterch's three henchmen will still stand trial. Now after the commercial break we'll have the weather for the week with much more on PSB news at 8." The newsman says.

" We were on the news!" Kelly says.

" Well this has been fun but now I think it's time for us to go home Kelly." Kelly's mom says.

" Alright mom." She says.

" Yeah it's time for us to go home too." Nigel's dad says.

" Yeah, see you Jimmy." Nigel says.

" Bye." Jimmy says to both of them.

The two leave, soon everyone leaves and it's just Jimmy, Goddard, and his parents.

" Well I'm gonna go to bed." Jimmy says.

" Okay, goodnight honey." Mrs. Neutron says.

Up in his room Jimmy lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling, he's glad to be back home. Back where he belongs. All of Silver Lake's cured occupants are released and Silver Lake will continue to stay open, under new management, for those who still need help. Jimmy falls asleep easier then he had all school year.

The next morning Jimmy's mom wakes him up at 6:30.

" Honey, if you want to go to school it's time to get up." She says.

" Okay mom." Jimmy says.

Jimmy gets out of bed and quickly dresses.

It's the last day of school and he's eager to see everyone one last time.

" I won't be seeing them over the summer." He thinks, because of Summer school being his agenda.

Jimmy quickly grabs breakfast and goes out to the bus stop.

Once the bus pulls up Jimmy gets on along with Sheen and Carl, everyone seems to want Jimmy to sit next to them or tell them the story of his kidnapping in more detail.

Jimmy sits down next to Cindy, along with Sheen and Carl behind, Samantha and David, who have started dating, in front, and Libby and Kelly, on the side.

Once the bus gets to school, Jimmy and his friends walk out, a bunch of people following them.

" Jimmy! Kelly! Over here!" A boy Jimmy's never seen before shouts.

" Please guys no more questions." Jimmy says.

The crowd starts walking away, downhearted.

Once Jimmy and the others walk in he sees just about everyone waiting for him.

" Jimmy! Jimmy! Melinda's in Juvenile hall!" A girl yells at him as he enters.

" We're sorry we didn't believe you." Another boy says walking up to him.

The day goes amazingly well for Jimmy, everyone wants to talk to him now and he can barely get anytime to himself.

Finally at the end of the day Jimmy stands in front of was once his locker.

Suddenly Jimmy hears a familiar voice behind him.

" Hey Jimmy." The voice says.

Jimmy turns around to see a face he hasn't seen for a long time.

" Sora!" Jimmy says in amazement.

" Surprised to see me?" She asks.

" It's great to see you!" He says enthusiastically. " When'd you get out?"

" Just a few days ago." She says. " I heard about you on the news. What happened?"

Jimmy tells her the entire story up to when to when he was on the roof.

" And then to stop him and to free myself I tripped him and he fell off the building." Jimmy says.

" Well it sounds like it was an accident to me." She says. " I'm glad to see your okay."

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

" Well I better get going." She says looking at her watch.

Jimmy looks forward at the emptying hallways and thinks, despite what had happened he can't give up, times might get hard and friendships may end but as long as he stays strong it didn't matter. He might of accidentally killed Sterch and he might have tried to hurt himself but it didn't matter, he could forget that and move on, there's a lot to move on to and the future looks bright.

**The End**


	17. Author's notes and trailer

Okay a few things to say before the trailer, I would like to thank the following people

1st fanjimmy who reviewed almost every chapter

2nd Killyouguy for giving me some constructive criticism which I feel improved my story overall

3rd SilverSummerMoon for reviewing most of my later chapters

And to everyone who read my story and mostly to all who reviewed it.

Now a trailer for the sequel "Book of Shadows"

Jimmy lies in his bed, outside rain lashes against the window and the wind howls.

He dreams of himself standing in an open field with all of his friends, when suddenly the field disappears and dissolves into the top of the building where he killed Sterch.

Jimmy looks around in amazement and fear.

" No," Jimmy says a quiver in his voice. " Not here."

Suddenly a voice cuts through he air behind him.

" You killed me Jimmy." It says coldly.

" No!" He shouts. " It was an accident!"

" Quiet!" It shouts.

All of a sudden Sterch appears behind him.

" Surprised to see me Jimmy?" He asks.

Jimmy, without even looking behind him, runs for his life.

Sterch follows him with ease.

Suddenly Jimmy finds himself on the edge of the building, staring down at the ground far below.

" Well doesn't this look familiar"? Sterch asks

" Please Sterch listen to me," Jimmy begins.

" No! Listen to me!" Sterch says picking up Jimmy by the collar of his shirt. " I will make you pay for what you did!"

He holds him over the ledge.

" Sterch please, it was an accident!" Jimmy says pleadingly.

" It's too late for that." Sterch says coldly and drops Jimmy.

He plunges down 12 stories just as Sterch himself had a year before.

The ground approaches, faster and faster, until he finally hits the ground.

When he hits the ground he doesn't feel any pain, he looks around to himself trapped in a prison cell.

" Well well well, look at this, trapped just like the rat you are." Sterch's voice rings out.

Jimmy looks to see Sterch standing there.

Sterch runs at him and slams against the bars, he keeps on doing this trying to get in. Finally they give in.

Sterch kicks open the door. And Jimmy's eyes open wide.

Then he suddenly wakes up, covered in cold sweat.

Outside the wind howls and he can still here Sterch's words ringing in his ears.

" Not again." He thinks.

This had been the fourth night in a row he'd been troubled by Sterch in his sleep. At first he thought it was from guilt but now it's just getting creepy.

Jimmy lies down in bed and tries to go back to sleep.


End file.
